Mega Man Zero Elpizo
by Gardian X
Summary: Sequel To Mega Man Zero Resurrection 'the banished Reploid…' 'I have the key to the seal' 'You're in pain aren't you' 'I have the power of the Dark Elf...' 'The power that nearly destroyed the world…' 'T…T…This…is the power…of…Zero…' Finally finished.
1. Prologue

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Prologue

The Eternal Battle

_With the passing of Master X Neo Arcadia's spirit has been severely wounded. Zero truly is the 'god of Destruction' that is mentioned in legend. The Guardians of Neo Arcadia continue to protect it to the best of their ability however, with both Zero and Vile it has been a horrific conflict. Tens of Thousands of Pantheon soldiers have been eradicated by the two of them; sometimes they eradicate them ten thousand or more by themselves in a single battle. Phantom has not been seen for a long time, it is assumed that Phantom has given his life in a vain attempt to protect his now deceased master. However, the other three Guardians have denied that Phantom has died. _

_Depression in has begun to become a problem in Neo Arcadia. Without our beloved Master X our citizenry feels unprotected and insecure. Crime is reaching an all time high of ten percent, theft has become more commonplace. However, for the most part the massive MP force is able to identify the criminals. Still, with Neo Arcadia drowning in such sorrow it is making it difficult to wage war against the Resistance. Some political leaders are even suggesting peace proposals. However, the Guardians have ignored them. They remember Master X's orders. Even though he Master X died they carry on his will loyally. _

_Memoirs of Dr. Tharom _

_22XX A.D. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero, we need you to investigate an unusual signal in the desert. We suspect it will take some time. Most likely we will have moved to the new base by the time you are done." Ciel told him.

Zero nodded.

"Very well, I will notify Iris and then leave immediately." Zero turned from her and left the command center.

Zero reflected as he looked around the Resistance base, for most likely; the last time… The flickering lights had become usual to him. The damaged walls and deteriorated paint, he knew the building well. Zero stepped on the elevator and looked out as the lift took up two floors. He heard the whir of the engines. He remembered the various conversations he had had in the place. All in all, while it was a place where he had executed various missions from it had become almost like home. He opened the old door to his room and saw Iris sitting on the bed. She stared at him as he entered.

"She wants you to perform another mission." She sighed.

"Sorry Iris, but it has to be done."  
"I'm just tired of seeing you off to war…" She said as she stood and hugged him.

Zero nodded as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It won't be like this forever Iris." Zero assured her.

"You think so?" She asked as she pulled back from him.

Zero nodded.  
"I do. You are the main reason why I fight, so that we will be able to live in peace and security."

She smiled at him and then walked over to a chest that Zero hadn't ever seen before.

"Zero, I felt that you could use this. It was a prototype that my brother had once worked on." Iris opened the chest and pulled out a metal snakelike cord. It had an energy blade on the opposite end of the handle.

"What is it?" Zero peered at it.

"It originally was a mere number but I named it the Chain Rod. I feel that my brother would like you to have this. I know that I do." She smiled faintly at him before she spoke on.

"The Chain rod doesn't have the power of the Z-saber but it does have the ability to grapple objects, so the uses are only limited to your imagination, you can use it to swing across a dangerous pit for example. It also can be straightened; like the triple rod. You can also use the Chain rod as a whip. I have also developed it so you can use your elemental chips with it." Iris attached it to his belt.

After she did so she hugged him.

"Iris… Thank you…" Zero whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Four minutes left." Incentas chortled.

X ignored him and aimed at the door.

"Guys, I will get us out of here, someone finish off Incentas." X ordered.

Spider and Massimo nodded and attacked Incentas.

"What? Hmm, you plan to fight? Just like cornered rats!" Incentas laughed manically.

X charged up his buster and as he heard Incentas exploding behind him he fired off a devastating shot at the thick door. When the shot connected the door exploded outwards and crashed through another tri-steel alloy door.

"Let's get out of here!" Spider sprinted out of the room.

"He doesn't waste time." Massimo grumbled, picked up Cinnamon and followed the quick bounty hunter.

X blinked and beckoned the others do follow him as he ran outward. Alia was right beside him as he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alpha began to search for the elusive Alia. He had heard rumors that she had been seen in the city, but he had no luck. He let out a growl of frustration. How could one woman, a very famous one at that, be so hard to locate? It was difficult to destroy her if he couldn't find her.

He had made an agreement with the old man, if he succeeded at his two missions he would be restored…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero peered over the desert from over the ridge of his cloak. A week ago Iris had not only given him the Chain Rod but a cloak as well. The cloak concealed his weaponry and his figure. It would be more difficult to tell who he was.

Suddenly, he detected movement. Zero turned and saw a number of Pantheon Soldiers coming towards him. Zero sighed, put his cloak away and prepared for battle.

"Let's go…" Zero said as he drew his saber.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elpizo! Welcome!" Ciel ran up to the tall Reploid and hugged him in delight.

Elpizo looked uncomfortable.  
"You said you needed me here?" Elpizo asked curiously.

Ciel released Elpizo and nodded.

"Would you become the commander of the Resistance and its newly established base?" She asked without preamble.

Iris was shocked. Who was Elpizo? And why did Ciel want him to be the commander?  
Elpizo seemed to ponder her request.

"Well, if I can aid the Resistance I will." He finally answered.

"Thank you Commander Elpizo." Ciel saluted him.  
"By the way, my troops will need a place to rest." Elpizo added.

Ciel shrugged.

"You are the commander now, just issue the orders."  
Elpizo seemed uncomfortable as he ordered rooms to be made ready for his men. Iris could tell instantly that he was uncomfortable ordering others around. That would be for the best. After all, Zero and Vile were not ones to take orders.

IT HAS BEGUN... MEGA MAN ZERO ELPIZO...


	2. Chapter 1

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 1

The Ancient Ones

Zero struggled to the former building that once housed the Resistance. When he arrived he found that the Trans Server was still functioning.

"Good… Iris, I'll be there soon…" Zero muttered as he input the coordinates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alpha… How are things going?" The old scientist asked.

They were communicating through the recently unjammed channels.

"I am still investigating the area, but I have confirmed that X, and Alia are both here. I have also detected a powerful signal that reminds me of-" Alpha was interrupted.

"-That would be Omega. If you see him you know what to do."

Alpha looked at the image in front of him.

"I only have to destroy Alia. That was the deal old man." Alpha's crimson eyes began to glow menacingly.

"…Too bad, Alpha. But perhaps you should be aware of another detail." The old man began to laugh manically as he showed Alpha a number of statics and DNA signatures along with numerous other images.

"You will pay for this. I do not tolerate those who try to use me."

"Will you destroy Omega as well?" The scientist demanded.

"It looks like I have little choice. But mark me… You have just signed your death warrant." Alpha's villainous eyes glowed even more cruelly.

At this the old scientist merely laughed.

"If I die so does your freedom." He replied.

Alpha growled in frustration before he cut the communications.

"I will find a way to destroy him too…" Alpha vowed; his voice filled with hatred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're the new commander?" Vile asked scornfully.

"Yes I am, I am Elpizo, let us fight together to destroy Neo Arcadia." Elpizo offered his hand to Vile.

Vile looked at him for a long moment.

"If you think for a moment that I will let you boss me around then you are gravely mistaken."

Elpizo lowered his hand.

"I don't intend to order you around." He said in a low voice.  
"Why did Ciel choose someone like you anyways?" Vile asked disdainfully.

"Vile that is enough." Ciel chided him.

Vile let out a disdainful grunt and turned away from Elpizo. A moment later Vile walked away.

"Sorry, Vile isn't exactly the easiest Reploid to get along with, but he is strong and is good at heart." Ciel explained to the commander.

Elpizo shrugged before he spoke.

"I will just have to win him over. After he sees my actions then maybe…" Elpizo shrugged again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The intruder must not gain entry, stop him at all costs." The birdlike Reploid ordered.

"It's no use! Breakthrough eminent! Arrrargh!" A moment later an explosion occurred and the large doors burst open.

A white being walked into the room. He was armed with a massive triangular energy sword; the energy also acted as a hand guard for the 'White Demon' and his arm cannon was emitting a pale glow.

"Omega… So it was you. I heard that you were dead." He said as he saw the 'white demon'.

"….I can't be killed that easily. The only reason the rebellion slowed me down was because I was knocked off of a two hundred story building." Omega said quietly.

"Perhaps I can end your miserable existence." He glowered and shot into the sky.

Omega just shrugged before attacking with his arm cannon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Resistance Base Zero." The Reploid greeted him.

"Thanks Colbor." Zero nodded at the green clad Sergeant.

Colbor suddenly grinned.  
"Iris is expecting you."

Zero smiled faintly. Colbor had relaxed around him.

"Thanks, do you mind letting Ciel know that I'm back?" Zero asked.

Colbor got an enlightened look as he replied.

"I bet its because you want to see your 'dearly beloved'." Colbor speculated.

"Yes." Zero nodded as he began to step into the resistance base.

"Sorry, but the new Commander wanted to meet you as soon as you returned." Colbor apologized.

"New Commander?" Zero looked back at him.

UNTIL CHRISTMAS BREAK I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO POST ANY MORE CHAPTERS. BUT WHEN IT DOES ROLL AROUND I'LL GO AHEAD AND WRITE LIKE CRAZY (IF ALL GOES AS PLANNED)

SINCERELY, GARIDAN X


	3. Chapter 2

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 2

Forgotten Memories

"Iris? Iris! Iris! Iris….. No, this can't be happening! There's no reason for me to go on! What am I fighting for?" Zero's agonized wail pierced the silence.

Iris' eyes snapped open. She wasn't sure what it meant but she felt Zero's suffering. She wasn't even sure why she was dreaming about something so horrible.

"Zero…" She whispered.

She didn't know what it meant but she fully intended to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Greetings Zero, I am Elpizo. The new commander of the Resistance." Elipzo offered his hand.

Zero wasn't one for handshakes but he decided to go along with it.

"I must admit that this is going better than my meeting with Vile." Elpizo admitted sheepishly after letting the Crimson Reploid's hand go.

"I can imagine how that went over." Zero agreed.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me." Elpizo added.

"Why were you chosen as commander?" Zero asked professionally.

"I honestly don't have a clue. Me; a commander? I am still trying to grasp the concept." Elpizo replied wryly.

"Stay cool and execute your plans with wisdom. Don't become arrogant. Neo Arcadia is a powerful foe." Zero warned.

Elpizo nodded seriously.

"I will do my best." He promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A1291, wake up." A soothing voice called to her. Still, in her heart something seemed amiss. She was sure she had a different name. Not just that she felt that she was missing something.

"A1291, wake up, we need you." The soothing voice called to her again.

She suddenly remembered her true name; Alia. However, the soothing voice urged. So, she woke up.

"Good morning A1291."

Alia shook her head.

"That isn't my name… I'm Alia." She explained.

Suddenly she felt a tremendous pain. She quickly lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A1291 wake up." The soothing voice called to her.

She felt that something was amiss but she wasn't sure what. Still, the voice called to her. She opened her eyes.

"Good morning A1291." The voice greeted her.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked.

Something continued to nag at her. Her name; it was as if something was wrong. She wasn't sure what but she would find out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander Delta 338, what is my true name?" A1291 pleaded.

"A1291. It is your name."

She shook her head.

"I can feel that it isn't my true name Sir. Deep within me it is as if I was once called something else." A1291 replied.

"….It seems that you are still unfit for the MHRB." Delta's voice became cruel.

A1291 shivered. She knew what happened to the 'unfit'. They were sentenced to 'public chastisement'. She had never been on the receiving end but it looked horrible…

"Please sir, I merely-" A1291 began.

"Shut up if you don't want the conditioning to take longer." He replied cruelly.

She shivered again. Suddenly, rough hands grabbed her and began to drag her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega looked at the remains of his foe. It hadn't been too difficult to destroy the foe. Even with 'Duboar' he still hadn't enough power. A moment after it started to go berserk Omega fired a barrage of powerful plasma bursts directly at Duboar. After the blinding light cleared there wasn't even scrap metal left of the machine.

"Excellent Omega-1…" A terrible voice whispered to him.

Omega's eyes narrowed and he readied himself for combat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alpha sensed Omega, his 'secondary target' he destroyed Duboar. He drew his twin swords but didn't ignite the massive blades.

"Excellent Omega-1..." Alpha whispered chillingly.

Alpha had his eyes closed but when he knew that Omega was looking at where he was he opened his terrible eyes.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega suddenly saw two glowing crimson eyes. A moment later a Reploid in Blood Red armor with black trim stepped forward. Simultaneously the Reploid's swords flared to life. The blades were easily as long and as broad as Omega's own weapon.

"Time to die Omega…" The Red Reploid said in a harsh and cruel whisper.

A millisecond later the two began a vicious battle.

Omega was shocked how powerful the enemy truly was. It became apparent that this battle was a stalemate. Omega couldn't land a decisive blow on his enemy but the foe couldn't defeat Omega either.

Omega suddenly jumped backwards and fired off a barrage of shots and a set of the powerful plasma bursts slammed into the red armored Reploid. The helmet of Omega's challenger was knocked off, after it was possible for them to see Omega was truly shocked at the face beneath…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X was smiling faintly as he entered his and Alia's room. However, upon seeing Alia writhing from a nightmare his smile vanished.

"Alia!" He ran to her side and held her to him.

She let out a moan as he wrapped his arms around her, and held onto him as if she would never let go.

"Alia! Wake up!" He called to her.

HEHE, IT LOOKS LIKE I HAD A LITTLE MORE TIME THAN I THOUGHT I DID..

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN DURING THE NEXT WEEK BUT NO PROMISES.

THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!


	4. Chapter 3

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 3

The Two Dragons

_A prophecy was made countless years ago. _

_"Two dragons would arise; each powerful in their own right. The Red Dragon and White Dragon would clash. However, neither dragon would be able to overcome the other. Alone they are fearsome beings, more than able to contend against most enemies. However, only together would they be complete in power."_

_The Red and White Dragons are interesting. From the numerous words describing them it seems that the White Dragon would be known as the end; irony in the fact that he brings life. While the White Dragons counterpart, 'the beginning' would bring death and destruction. The Red Dragon would be filled with hope but also filled with hatred. Meanwhile, the White Dragon was to be filled with Sorrow, but the Dragon would also be filled with compassion._

_These two Dragons; in my opinion symbolize two warriors. Awesomely powerful; but unable to overthrow one another, once they achieve balance they might live; until then they will merely exist as a powerful engine of destruction; and the other of protection. _

_Another Prophecy exists. 'A Guardian shall arise. His passion shall strengthen him. However, without love he will fall against the hoards of evil.'_

_The 'Guardian' is mentioned frequently. He is supposed to be the one who unifies the greatest warriors together in the cause of freedom. _

_We are fairly certain that the 'Guardian' is Mega Man X. Still, the Dragons haven't emerged. Because of this fact we are inclined to believe the Guardians of Neo Arcadia that X is indeed alive._

_We have also think that we have identified Zero in prophecy. If we are correct he is known as the 'Protector'. _

_He will be one born for destruction but he will become a protector. The mighty warrior would be killed but not die. Twice he would sacrifice himself but would live nevertheless. He would be feared as a monster; one that thirsts for destruction. Still, the Protector would persevere for the cause of justice. _

_Therian 22XX A.D.  
Scholar of Prophecy _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega stared at the face of his enemy. Omega wasn't fighting a pure Reploid he could tell by a mere glance instead, he was facing something else. His enemy's right side of the face had taken damage. However, the wound didn't fully look like a wound that a Reploid would receive. Instead, it looked partially human.

The crimson eyes of the slightly wounded individual narrowed.

"You are the first to have landed a hit on me. Not bad…" A maniacal grin spread across the enemy's face.

"Who are you?" Omega demanded.

"I am Alpha." Suddenly Alpha dashed forward and slashed at Omega.

The two blades connected and Omega felt pain. Even though he had fought many battles he hadn't felt pain very frequently.  
Omega's eyes widened with surprise as he saw his arm cannon severely damaged from the single attack.

"Next time we meet I will finish this." Alpha promised and then Alpha suddenly vanished.

Alpha's helmet vanished at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero, welcome back." Iris hugged him.

Zero smiled faintly.

"Good to be back."

"Zero, they said that you and Vile might have to fight a bunch of battles soon." Iris whispered sadly.

Zero sighed. Even after defeating Copy X Neo Arcadia still stood strong…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X held Alia in his arms and whispered soothingly to her.

"What was it Alia?" X asked in concern.

"J-Just a nightmare…" Alia shivered and clung to X.

"What happened?" X asked her softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ciel, with both Vile and Zero I think we could deliver a decisive blow against Neo Arcadia. This is why I have created the plan

'Operation Righteous Strike'."

"…This could be disasterous. Our latest intelligence says they have over one billion combat ready troops." Ciel warned him.

"Still, without their leader they are unable to function as well."

"…Wait for a while, maybe Zero and Vile can cripple them before you perform such an action."

"That is a good idea. I think I will talk to those two about this."


	5. Chapter 4

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 4

The Ghost Returns

"X!" A Reploid shouted at the warrior wandering through the northern mines of Giga City.

X turned instantly and readied himself for the worst.

"Hey X, Don't worry." A blue glow emanated around the Rebellion Army security guard and a high pitched noise accompanied the light.

"It's only me." The now transformed Axl grinned.

X gave the younger Reploid a faint grin.

"Axl, its been a long time."

"Yeah it has." Axl agreed.

"What brings you here?" X asked.

"I heard that my copy chip might have been developed here. I was thinking that I maybe able to gather info on it so Palette and I can do research on it. But, X… You look exhausted!" Axl said suddenly.

X smiled sadly.

"I am weary. After all, I have been fighting for three centuries now, and I have only had fifty of those years spent in peace. But, it seems that even now I cannot rest."

"Since you are so tired out I'll give you a hand. Let's finish this and then you can rest. After all, one person can't do it all." Axl suddenly smiled. "I have some good news for the weary legend: Zero has awoken."

"So, Zero is among us once more." X sighed slightly.

Axl nodded.  
"After we finish up the Giga City problem Zero and I can take care of the Earth then, you and Alia can take a nice long break."

"I would appreciate it Axl." X said gratefully.

"Not that this isn't interesting but X, we should move on." Spider said to him.

X nodded and his eyes regained their determined gleam.

"Alright, lets move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harpuia." Phantom nodded to the general.

"Welcome back." Leviathan said as they sat down in the Guardian Conference room.

The conference room had red carpeting and a large round table. Whenever Harpuia entered he was reminded of The Legendary King Arthur's Round Table. On the opposite end of the Room from the Door was a large screen. This was a prototype device that had been dubbed 'Holo-Screen'. It was designed to project three dimensional figures onto the table's center. It could be used for communicating, preparing battle plans, and much more.

"Heh, well, what did you find Phantom?" Fefnir asked.

"X is indeed in Giga City. I also learned that he is far more powerful than the copy that controlled Neo Arcadia. In fact, he has been facing foes installed with 'supra-force metal'. This is an extremely powerful version of force metal. A mere fragment Supra force metal can easily enhance a Reploid's power tens of thousands of times."

The three generals who hadn't seen X were shocked.

"Why did he vanish?" Harpuia asked after a few moments.

Phantom sighed, stood and walked to the Holo-Screen wall.

"Remember the Mother Elf?" Phantom asked.

Harpuia nodded, he was confused why Phantom was bringing it up.

"Well, the mother elf was 'cursed' and twisted into the Dark Elf. X immediately began to pursue it. However, the Dark Elf is extremely powerful and even X wasn't able to destroy her. Instead, he sealed it. He didn't reveal the seal's location, but I have a sneaking suspicion that it is under this very city." Phantom answered.

"That would explain why it is nearly impossible to get to." Leviathan muttered.

Harpuia thought for a moment.

"Generals, I think that we need to confirm if it is down there. If it is we need to increase the protection of the seal. I propose that we find the seal, declare the surrounding area as Maximum Security, and build 'temples' above it, further increasing the difficulty in reaching the area. Also, we should set up an advanced anti-trans field in the temples. Only one access point will be placed in the entire set of temples."

Leviathan, Fefnir, and Phantom nodded seriously.

"It maybe expensive but, four 'temples' are a whole lot cheaper than Neo Arcadia itself." Phantom agreed.

"Let's get to business." Harpuia tapped the button under the table next to his chair and a set of computers popped out of the table.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Month Later…

_Strangely enough, both the Resistance and Neo Arcadia are not making moves against each other. I suspect that Neo Arcadia's Generals are currently too busy with the secret temples. As for the Resistance, I am unsure why they are not taking action. Perhaps they are rearming or gathering resources. I have no clue… _

_Memoirs of Dr. Tharom_

_22XX A.D._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero, want a sparring partner?" Vile asked.

"Sure."  
"I'll win this time Zero." Vile promised.

Zero smiled slightly.

"That's what you said last time we sparred."

"Hey, I saw Iris coming and I decided to be nice for a change and not humiliate you in front of her."

"Whatever you say Vile." Zero said patronizingly.

"That's it; you're going to eat those words." Vile promised.

"You can banter?" Iris asked in awe as she opened the door.

"Great, now here comes a crowd…" Vile sighed.

I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO WRITE A LOT BUT THEN I GOT 5 DIFFERENT GAMES FOR CHRISTMAS. (I FEEL LUCKY :D) MOST OF THEM ARE LONG RPGs TOO. SO I HAVE BEEN BUSY PLAYING THROUGH THOSE FIVE GAMES. (JUST IN CASE YOU'RE CURIOUS...VALKYRIE PROFILE LENNETH FOR PSP, FINAL FANTASY 2 FOR PSP, FINAL FANTASY 12 FOR PS2, DUNGEON SIEGE FOR PC, AND GHOST RIDER FOR PS2)

ANYWAYS, TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU.

TO EVERYONE: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG IN UPDATING!

REVIEWERS: Waves Of Eternal Doom. HolyDragoon, Captain Greene, AND ZBoi THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW.

NOTE: ZBoi ASKED (WHEN HE REVIEWED THE PROLOGUE) IF I PLANNED TO CONTINUE TO THE OTHER MEGA MAN ZERO GAMES. AS OF RIGHT NOW I HAVE EVERY INTENTION TO CONTINUE ON THROUGH THE SERIES.


	6. Chapter 5

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 5

Supra Force Metal Stolen

Alia swiveled her chair around to face the door instead of her desk and then stood.  
They had just finished the Rebellion once and for all. They (X and herself) would leave Giga City soon. She walked to the door. When she reached to press the button to open the door it suddenly opened and a blood red armored Reploid stood before her. The Reploid's crimson eyes glowed dangerously.  
Alia stepped back and the Reploid continued to come closer.

"What do you want?" Alia demanded.

The silent being didn't reply but instead drew two swords.

Alia continued to back up until she hit the desk. She felt underneath the desk and pressed the emergency button. Sirens began to wail.

Instantly she saw the glowing energy under her chin.

"You did a foolish move Alia." Her captor growled.

A second later X burst into the room.

"Alia!" He shouted when he saw her.

"X, if you want Alia to live; hand over all of the Supra force metal you have."

"X don't let him get the metal!"

"I can't attack, I might hit you." X replied.

"What will it be X? Alia's life or the Supra Force Metal?"

"Alright I'll give you the Supra Force metal." X's head lowered slightly.

X took a few steps forward and laid the supra force metal on the ground. X then stepped back.

"Now release Alia."

The Blood Red Armored Reploid's motions became blurred and a moment later both the supra force metal and the foe were gone but Alia remained.

"Alia, are you alright?" X asked in concern as he ran to her side.

"Yes, I'm alright but the Supra Force Metal-"

X interrupted her.

"-You are far more important to me than the Supra Force Metal." X held her tenderly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You could have killed her!" The old Scientist roared.

Alpha interrupted his tirade.

"I obtained Supra Force Metal, and a lot of it. I need some time to integrate in into myself. Plus, X was there. If I had killed her then X would have obliterated me. I will need Supra Force Metal if I am to defeat him and Omega."

"I see, so you are letting them live for a little while, before you destroy them both?"  
"Exactly. But I will require you to do another thing if I destroy X…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nana was attempting to find the monster that had threatened Alia. Alia and Nana had become friends in the time they had been there.

"Have you found him yet?" Spider asked.

Nana shook her head.

"Not yet Spider."

"I can't believe someone was so stupid to threaten Alia." Massimo rumbled.

Cinnamon sighed.

"Some people are just so evil." She said sadly.

Marino nodded.

"A thief should never threaten someone with violence." Marino said disapprovingly.

"A sense of honor?" Spider asked her curiously.

Marino nodded.

"A good thief has a thief's code. For example, I never threaten someone with violence during one of the escapades of mine."

"Are you going to be thieving after we are done here?" Cinnamon asked.

"I dunno, I don't think I could perform my old job as well as I used to after this. What about you Spider?"  
Spider looked thoughtful.

"I don't know either. I think that after going on a crusade like this I will have trouble returning to getting paid for dishonorable reasons." Spider admitted.

"You've changed." Marino noted.

Spider nodded.

"We all have; for the better I would hope." Spider replied.

"Heh, I guess X has had an influence here too." Axl noted as he entered the room.

"I don't mean to be rude but this is hard enough as it is without having everyone gather here to talk." Nana ground out.

A collective 'sorry' was heard as the group left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take this!" Vile shouted and fired his shoulder mounted cannon at Zero.

Zero dodged the attack and swung his chain rod at Vile's leg. The chain wrapped around his leg and Zero yanked the chain. Vile tumbled to the ground.

"Match over, Zero wins." The computer announced.

"Okay, so you beat me, I will get you next time." Vile muttered.

Zero smiled faintly.

"Whatever you say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iris hugged Zero as he entered the room.

"Hey, Iris." He held her as well.

"Zero, Elpizo has requested that you and Vile come to the command center. I'll come along if that's okay."

"It's fine with me." Zero smiled at her.

He released her and they left to find out what Elpizo wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero, Vile, I was wondering if you two would be willing to help 'Operation Righteous Strike'.

"Operation Righteous Strike?" Vile asked.

"It is a plan to deliver a decisive blow against Neo Arcadia."  
"Neo Arcadia isn't a sitting duck." Zero warned.

"Indeed, we should continue our guerrilla tactics and build up our forces."

"I don't plan to quit our guerrilla tactics. I am just going to add another type of attack, after all the time is ripe. Without X, and with the Guardians busy with their 'temples' we can deliver a blow that they will never forget."

"Or we might lose a large portion of our forces." Iris added.

"I'm sorry, but the operation will take place, are you willing to give us a hand as we prepare; Zero and Vile?"

"Is there going to be lots of fighting before the mission?" Vile asked.  
"Yes there is." Elpizo nodded.  
"Then count me in." Vile volunteered.

"Excellent, and what about you Zero?"

"..."

"Zero?" Elpizo looked at him.

"I'll think about it, I don't like preparing for operations that will cost soldiers lives, especially when it is most likely that those lives will be in vain."

"I will not rush you Zero but, please make you decision quickly."

"I'll try." Zero nodded curtly.

"So I will be battling alone for now eh? That's good, all the more enemies for me to destroy." Vile sounded happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There!" Nana shouted in joy.

She had finally traced the location of the transport of the enemy whom had stolen the Supra Force Metal.

She activated the intercom.

"Attention, the thief of the Supra Force Meta has been located, I repeat the thief has been located. Prepare for combat."

Almost instantly, X was in the room, next to the transport device.

A few minutes later the team warped away.

REVIEWERS: Waves Of Eternal Doom, HolyDragoon, Captain Greene, Zboi, RandyPandy, AND Capt. Cheese

THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW!

MAY 2008 BE FAR BETTER THAN 2007.


	7. Chapter 6

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 6

Havoc, Chaos, Nightmare

"Alpha, I will send three Reploids to aid you." The old man told him.

"Who?" Alpha asked.

"Havoc, Chaos, and Nightmare." The scientist replied.

Alpha's eyes widened.

"You are sending in those three?"

"Exactly."

"I see." Alpha replied after a pause.

"You are filled with hatred and darkness but apparently even you loathe how much evil is within them." The scientist chortled.

"…"

"Well, I can assure you Alpha that they will not be fighting next to you. They will at the very least delay X, more than likely though they will eliminate him."

"Don't get too confident. Those three aren't Zero." Alpha warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X stepped forward just to see a single Reploid stand in front of him. The black trimmed, Red Armored Reploid's crimson eyes glowed cruelly. Without a single word the enemy pulled two massive vulcan cannons from his back and aimed at X. He began to fire the two weapons with impunity.

"Die X!" The enemy roared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero pondered, what would convince Elpizo that attacking Neo Arcadia would be a suicidal attempt. Iris sat next to him on their bed and watched him as he thought. As Zero thought he heard a knock on his door.

"Zero, Iris it's me Ciel, can I come in?" Ciel asked.

Zero sighed and walked over to the door, he then opened it. Ciel had a concerned look on her face as she was allowed entry.

"Zero, you don't have to fight the battles Elpizo wants you to engage in." Ciel said without preamble.

Zero sighed again.

"I don't want to force Vile to do all the work."

Iris smiled slightly.

"Zero, you know Vile loves blowing things up. Let him have his 'fun'."

"What should I do in the meantime then?" Zero asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The red armored Reploid was panting slightly as he spoke.

"I underestimated all of you." He noted.

"Who are you?" X demanded.

"I am Havoc; on of the three Reploid's of Death."

A moment later Havoc vanished but Havoc's voice lingered.

"You aren't immortal X, nor can you defeat all three of us."

X looked at his comrades. Cinnamon was busy tending a wound Massimo had received and spider was inspecting the flamethrower he had stolen off of Havoc.

"Not a bad weapon. Axl, you want it? I use cards after all." Spider offered the weapon to Axl.

"Thanks Spider, my old flamethrower was destroyed a while back."

After Cinnamon had finished tending to the wounds of the party they moved onward. The door opened and X saw another Reploid. This one had black armor with a blood red trim and was wielding two large halberds.

"You managed to defeat Havoc did you?" The crimson eyed foe asked.

X readied himself for combat.

"No preamble huh? As one of the three Reploids of Death it will be a pleasure to destroy you X. I am Chaos." His already glowing red eyes flared even brighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vile laughed at the serpent as he began to explode.

"If only I had that baby-elf…I would have been able to destroy that nameless soldier…"

"This is Vile, mission accomplished."

"Excellent Vile, Transfer will begin in three, two, one…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad, but there is far more for you to challenge X." Chaos' eyes glowed brightly for a long moment before he disappeared.

"How is everyone?" X asked as he turned.

Only X remained unscathed. Alia was nursing one arm, Spider was working on his severely damaged hand, Massimo had a large hole in one of his legs, sparks flew from the injury, Marino was tending to a stomach wound, Axl had taken a three hits to his chest and the armor there was severely damaged, Cinnamon had been nicked by one of the spears, it had left a wound on her left arm however, Cinnamon was rushing to each of them as she tried desperately to heal all of them.

"Guys, you've done enough, another battle like that and-" X began.

"-Not a chance X, I am not letting you face those foes alone." Spider interrupted.

"You're crazy if you think I'm letting you fight alone." Massimo added.

Alia was staring at X. Her face had a mixture of hurt, anger, and shock.

"X, you aren't leaving me behind." Alia told him.

"Same here, what if you got hurt?" Cinnamon said.

"X, X, X, you never change. I have fought by your side for a long time and I will see this through." Axl said.

"You have shown us that there is much more to life X, if it means death so be it. I'm coming." Marino said.

"Guys…" X sighed.

"It's done X we aren't leaving you alone." Alia told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alpha stared at the computer monitor.

"Five more minutes and the Supra Force will be fully integrated into myself." Alpha smiled faintly.

A warning alarm flared to life and the screen switched to a security camera.

"So Omega has come as well…" Alpha noted.

"Havoc, Chaos, and Nightmare do not engage Omega-1. Your only concern is X. I will deal with Omega when he arrives." Alpha ordered through the command radio.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X stared at the third 'Reploid of Death'. Like Chaos his armor was black, however, the trimming was gold and the shape of the armor reminded X of Zero. Like the other two Reploids this one had crimson eyes as well. In the enemies right hand he held a single scythe. The blade was made of energy.

"You have done well X. I am Nightmare, one of the three Reploids of Death."

"Then all we have to do is defeat you too and then we can go after that Reploid who stole the Supra Force Metal." Axl replied.

"You can try…" Nightmare twirled his scythe and charged at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega sprinted through the building; it was too quiet for his tastes. Something was amiss. Suddenly he heard the sound of battle ahead of him.

"X… You are here as well?" Omega wondered as he continued through the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have yet one more challenge before you reach Alpha." Nightmare told them before vanishing.

Everyone, except X was exhausted. X too was tired but his combat capabilities had made it possible for him to keep going.

"Guys, I have to handle the rest. Please understand." X told the exhausted team.

Alia's eyes were filled with emotion and X knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Everyone, thank you for getting me this far, but you've done enough. I will finish this. Alia, I will return." Without waiting for their response X dashed to the door that led deeper into the building.

X saw all three of the 'Reploids of Death' in front of him.

"Now X, It is time to complete our mission: your destruction!" Havoc smiled chillingly.

"Time to die X, Time to die X, Time to die X…." Chaos repeated constantly in a quiet whisper.

"You have not yet witnessed power…" Nightmare added.

Havoc began firing off his vulcan cannons at X as Chaos swung his two halberds at him. X jumped over the attacks just to be struck by Nightmare's scythe. Things were not looking good. As X fell he was pounded by bullets from Havoc's weapon. Once he neared the ground Chaos struck him with his halberds, knocking him back into the air. X was sent flying towards the ceiling. As he neared it; bullets still pounding him, Nightmare appeared and slammed the butt of his scythe into X's chest.

"Arrgh!" X groaned in pain.

He slammed into the ground and just after he did so two halberds slammed into his chest. Indeed, things weren't looking good.


	8. Chapter 7

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 7

Giga City's Beginning of the End

The three Reploids of Death would have it easy; X was being tossed around like a tin can. The three of them were more than a match for the ancient Reploid Havoc thought triumphantly.

What Havoc didn't realize however that X hadn't been using his full power. After being pounded by the three of them a flash of light emanated from the blue Reploid and suddenly they were facing a much more powerful X.

"The final armor…" Nightmare said in shock.

"Let's finish this." X's green eyes had a serious glint to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vile lifted the ice chip out of the remains of his foe.

"This is Vile, mission accomplished. Their security should be diminished. I have also obtained an ice elemental chip."

"Excellent work Vile. Transfer in three, two, one…" The operator began the transfer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about you continue to look into that data X gave you?" Iris suggested.

"There is a lot of information there." Zero agreed.

"I would help you if you want me to." Iris offered.

"I'd help you out as well but, I am studying the baby elves." Ciel told them.

"Baby Elves?" Zero asked.

"Yes, they have an unusual energy pattern. Maybe they could allow me to produce energy more effectively."

"I see…" Zero replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X drew his saber and dashed over to Havoc. With two deft swipes he sliced Havoc's weapons in half. X then blocked Nightmare and Chaos as their weapons descended upon him. After deflecting their attacks he slashed Havoc in half.

"Arrgh!" Havoc cried out in surprise before exploding.

A few minutes later Chaos and Nightmare were no more as well.

X hadn't felt this tired since he had managed to seal the Dark Elf away. Havoc, Chaos and Nightmare had been truly powerful. X took a deep breath and then ran forward. His systems were warning him that he was at critical damage, if he took much more he would likely be destroyed, or shut down at the very least. Still, he had to stop that being from using the Supra Force Metal.

"X, you have finally arrived…" The dual wielding enemy looked at him casually.

"Now that I have would you mind telling me who you are?" X demanded.

"I am Alpha." Alpha readied the two large swords.

"Stop!" Omega roared and rushed in.

"Going to start the party without me?" Omega asked X.

"Omega, good to see you." X nodded.

"Sorry, but would you mind if I handled this?" Omega asked.

X's systems blared another warning.

"…Why?" X asked curiously.

"Because…Alpha and I are much alike. This is my battle X."

X looked into Omega's eyes for a long moment before he nodded.

"Alright, I will be here if you need me."

"Omega-1… You fool, I have installed the Supra Force Metal from both the warhead Epsilon had been building and the Supra Force Metal X had obtained. You couldn't beat me before; do you really think you can defeat me now?"

Omega fired off a volley of shots as his reply.

"So be it!" Alpha roared after dodging the attacks.

THINGS HAVE REALLY PICKED UP IN GIGA CITY...

REVIEWERS: Waves Of Eternal Doom, HolyDragoon, Captain Greene, Zboi, RandyPandy, AND Capt. Cheese

(ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO DO THAT...)

REMINDER: I DON'T OWN MEGA MAN ZERO, MEGA MAN X, OR MEGA MAN (I DON'T OWN CAPCOM EITHER)

ALTHOUGH IF I DID I WOULD BE OBSESSED WITH CREATING HIGH QUALITY MEGA MAN GAMES (AND LOTS OF THEM)

FAR OFF LOOK

BEFORE I BEGIN TO RAMBLE TOO MUCH I'LL JUST POST THE CHAPTER.

Gardian X


	9. Chapter 8

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 8

Mission End

Omega panted as they fought. Alpha's power had increased drastically. However, surprisingly Omega was able to hold his own against Alpha.

"How is this possible? You should be nothing more than debris by now." Alpha demanded.

Omega ignored Alpha's question and continued the battle.

Omega's blade erupted into flames and with a mighty blow he struck at Alpha. However, Alpha blocked the flaming blade and struck Omega with the other sword. Omega winced slightly before he fired a volley of plasma blasts into the chest of Alpha.

_The Two Dragons would be unable to overcome each other. Only the Guardian could unite them._

Omega's fiery blue eyes sharpened as he fought. Never had he faced a foe that had been able to last this long.

_Equal in power and determination…_

Omega's large blade struck at Alpha's legs. However, Alpha retaliated with a strike to Omega's chest.

_Equal in might, and in intelligence…_

Omega ducked under an attack from Alpha's glowing blades.

_But, both truly searching for one thing…_

Alpha rolled out of the way of Omega's cannon blasts.

_But, cursed to search for over a hundred years. _

Omega swiped at Alpha's legs with his own leg.

_Both searching to be complete and free; for their hearts to be released from their bondage…_

Alpha brutally punched the side of Omega's leg as he tried to stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X watched as the two of them fought to a standstill. He sensed their agony, not just the physical pain but the pain within their hearts.

He had to stop the battle. Suddenly he felt a power arise within himself.

Two white wings shot out from his armor. His black armor became white and gold. He felt a sword in each of his hands. The blades were long but they weren't extremely wide. Each of the two blades were metallic metal in color and were approximately four feet long.

_Hyper Mode _

'_Guardian'_

_Initialize_

His systems announced faintly. X wasn't sure what the new hyper mode could do but he was going to find out. X dashed over to the two of them and blocked Alpha's blades as they descended towards Omega.

"What are you doing X?" Alpha asked coolly.

"Ending this." X replied.

Omega nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm not getting anywhere." Omega admitted wryly.

X began to strike Alpha rapidly with the two blades. Finally one of the strikes knocked Alpha's unconscious. Alpha's helmet fell off from the impact when Alpha fell. X's eyes widened in surprise at the face underneath.

"Who would have done this?" X asked in shock.

"I dunno. Someone like Sigma; back when he was infected by the virus."

"But why her?" X asked.

"That is what I would like to know." Omega admitted.

"I wish I knew why 'Alpha' wanted to obtain the Supra Force Metal." X added.

"Let's remove her weaponry and armor. That way we can interrogate Alpha without risking her destroying almost everything." Omega suggested.

"And remove the Supra Force Metal." X added.

Omega nodded his head slightly.

"Without my armor and weapons I am just a really fast and really strong human, I'd be able to defeat lower level reploids but I am certain that I couldn't fight you without my equipment; I would assume that it is much the same for Alpha here."

"Alright then, lets return to Blitzkrieg HQ, we can call Giga City and inform them that we have retrieved the Supra Force Metal, I will also notify them that it will be destroyed." X took Alpha's weapons away from her.

"Omega, you would know how to remove her armor better than any of us." X noted.

Omega nodded.

"I would." He agreed.

"Would you do so before she wakes up, and then send her to the interrogation room?"

"Very well." Omega nodded slightly.

X walked away from Omega and found the rest of the team.

"X, I've been thinking. Could we join Blitzkrieg for a while?" Spider asked.

"We?" X asked.

"Well, Marino, Massimo, Cinnamon, Gaudille, Nana, and I have talked for a while and want to join up." Spider explained.

"X I'll go join up with Zero after all these injuries heal. Palette said she would go as soon as I tell her I'm ready." Axl added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Vile, the factory is out of commission, and the stupid phoenix is no more as well. At least I got a flame chip off of him."

"Excellent work Vile. Transfer in three, two, one…" The operator transferred him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alpha opened her eyes. She realized that she had failed; she would be cursed to live like this forever now or until they destroyed her. She looked around. She was in a medical room, there were machines lining the room and the bed she was in had a number of diagnostic systems attached. Her armor had been removed but her garments were undisturbed. She then looked for her swords; they were also gone. She sighed as she wondered why they had spared her life. Most likely they planned on questioning her. She didn't really have a reason to not answer their questions now.

"Sir, she has awakened." She heard someone say.

"Please, just X." X's soft voice said as he neared the door to her room.

The door opened and the blue armored Reploid entered.

"Hello Alpha." X said pleasantly.

She could sense that X wasn't happy.

"I do have trouble with people that threaten Alia." X told her quietly after he sensed what she was thinking.

"What are you going to do with me?" Alpha asked.

"Obviously we can't release you are far too dangerous to let loose." X half replied as he took a seat next to her bed.

"Then what do you want with me?" Alpha demanded.

"Answers." X replied shortly.

"What, you willing to torture me for them?" She asked bitingly.

"I don't know what you were told about Blitzkrieg but we never stoop that low." X replied.

"Unless I don't give you answers." She replied dryly.

"Let's just move on, why did you go after the Supra Force Metal?" X asked.

"I needed its power. I had a deal with an old scientist; he promised to change me back into a pure human if I destroyed Alia. Then, he changed the deal by adding Omega-1 as another objective. He did promise to release my family from the frozen sleep if I did destroy Omega-1 though. When Alia hit that button on that desk my plans were ruined so I decided to destroy you too. I did get another concession from him though; if I were to destroy you he would destroy Omega."

"Wait, you were to destroy Omega." X stopped her.

"A different Omega. The scientist has control over a super Reploid that he dubbed 'Omega'."

"I see… You mean the banished Reploid…" X thought for a long time before he continued.

"What is your true name?" X asked.

"I don't remember…." Alpha admitted.

"Who is this scientist you keep mentioning?" X asked.

"I don't know his name; I just know he mutated me into someone like Omega-1."

"Your objective was freedom?" X asked.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Bringing death upon others for freedom is wrong." X replied.

"You may have a noble sense of honor but I live in the real world, I don't hide in some hidden base." Alpha replied coldly.

X shook his head slightly.

"If you still want to be changed back into a pure human Gate might be able to help you."

"You'd do that for me?" She asked in awe.

"Yes, but know this: you are the only one who truly has a chance at saving your family. I don't know them, nor do I know even where to start looking."

"…Give me some time please." She replied after a long moment.

X nodded slightly.

"I would get some rest while you are at it." X added as he stood and left the room.

"Why…? Why is he so kind?" She wondered aloud.

She shook her head. There was no way X would be that trusting. Unless, unless he could see that she had been telling the truth, and even if he did sense that there was no way he would help her like that. It was an impossibility.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X's system's blared another warning after he left Alpha's room. He needed to undergo repairs and soon.

_Critical Capacity _

_Emergency Shut Down: _

_15:00 Minutes_

X sighed and went to the medical center. He needed repairs. When he entered the facility the Reploid repair crew took a single glance at X before rushing over to begin emergency repairs. They had gotten used to X obtaining severe injuries. If X entered the Medical Center it was either to help someone else or X had taken severe damage.

"Prepare for emergency procedures!" A doctor ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Vile, the supply train has been stopped, and I have obtained an electrical element chip from the enemy." Vile announced.

"Excellent work Vile, transfer in 3, 2, 1…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero, Elpizo said he wanted to talk to you." Zero nodded slightly at Ciel.

Zero stood and looked at Iris for a moment. When her eyes gazed at him questioningly he offered his arm to her. She instantly jumped up and grabbed hold of his arm. He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Alright let's get this over with." Zero said to Ciel.

When they reached the Command Center they saw Vile, Elpizo, and the operators. On screen there was an image of a young Resistance Sergeant.

"Sir, we are all in position, we may commence firing immediately." The Sergeant saluted.

Vile stared at Elpizo for a moment.

"Elpizo, are you intending that I shouldn't join them?" Vile asked coolly.

Elpizo shook his head.

"On the contrary Vile, I wanted to have you go in a little bit later to really cause some havoc."

"That will do then." Vile replied.

"All troops begin attack." Elpizo ordered.

The screen went dim as the sounds of Rifles and explosions began.

"I will command our forces from the front lines, operators transfer me." Elpizo ordered.

"Yes sir, Transfer in 3…2…1…" The blond haired operator spoke.

Her voice was filled with trepidation.

Zero shook his head. He was having difficulties believing that such a level headed Reploid would launch such an attack. He knew that he would have to intervene once again…

SURPRISED:D THIS IS A MUCH LONGER CHAPTER THAN ALMOST ANY OF MY OTHER CHAPTERS. (IT MIGHT EXPLAIN WHY IT TOOK SO LONG...)

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.

REVIEWERS: Waves Of Eternal Doom, HolyDragoon, Captain Greene, Zboi, RandyPandy, AND Capt. Cheese

THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME.


	10. Chapter 9

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 9

Diagnostics

Cinnamon panted as she worked on X's damaged form. She could tell that X would not be fighting for a while.

"Alia?" Cinnamon asked hesitantly through the Blitzkrieg Communication system.

"Cinnamon, what is it?" Alia asked.

"X is going to be out of commission for quite a while. He will be able to walk around and such but combat is going to be an impossibility for him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vile laughed slightly as he was transferred to the southern front. A moment later the brunette operator looked at Zero.

"Would you make sure the commander is alright?" The blonde operator asked.

Zero thought for a few seconds before he nodded slightly.

"Alright."

"Transfer in three, two, one…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X walked into the command center. He saw Alia typing away hastily.

"Hey." X smiled tiredly.

"X, are you alright?" Alia spun her chair around to face him.

"I'll be alright." X assured her.

"You know that Cinnamon said you can't fight for a while." Alia stated.

"Yeah. However, I would like to talk to Axl before he leaves. I need to pass a message on to Zero."

"Alright. I'll contact him." Alia promised and a moment later she began to open channels to Axl's communication systems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Axl, can you hear me?" Alia called him.

"Alia? What is it?" Axl asked.

"X wants to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay, I'll be there in a second."

True to his word he warped to Blitzkrieg HQ a second later.

Axl wondered why X wanted to speak to him. Axl figured that it was important.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X heard Axl walk into the room.

"Axl, I need you to deliver a message to Zero. Someone is trying to awaken the banished Reploid. Warn him to be careful. Something tells me that the new evils arising are going to be far worse than when we fought together as Maverick Hunters."

Axl nodded seriously.

"I sense that the seal to the Dark Elf is in danger…" X frowned slightly.

Axl looked at him in confusion.

"I know you became a hermit but really… The Mother Elf was cursed; and then turned into the Dark Elf. A man called Dr. Weil did this. I was forced to fight the Mother Elf a number of times before I weakened it enough to use the Seal Program Alia designed.

"Where did you finally seal it?" Axl asked.

"Under a large city….I didn't know the name of the city at that time but I found its name more recently…Neo Arcadia…"

"What are you going to do X?" Axl asked.

"I cannot fight right now. I took too much damage. It is up to you and Zero."

"X, we will meet again. Until then I've got a message to deliver and an evil government to crush." Axl grinned slightly before he warped out of Blitzkrieg HQ.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero looked around the only Reploids that were still standing were either the Pantheon soldiers or Vile.

"You took your sweet time Zero." Vile called as his fist smashed into a pantheon soldier.

"I'm going to search for survivors." Zero told him and began to go deeper into the gateway.

"Whatever. I guess that means more foes for me to destroy." Vile replied happily.

Zero shot through the defenses with his Z-buster and eventually encountered elemental golems. He shot them apart as well.

A moment later he opened the door to a large chamber. Inside the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia stood. Elpizo was lying in front of them.

"Well, well… If it isn't Zero." Phantom noted.

"…So you finally got back did you?" Zero replied.

"Yes." Phantom, Fefnir and Leviathan readied themselves for combat.

"Stop!" Harpuia barked.

The other guardians looked at him in confusion.

"Did you come to rescue this Reploid?" Harpuia asked.

"Yes." Zero replied shortly.

"Why? If you do more Resistance soldiers will die." Herpuia said.

"I'll save him and I won't allow any more resistance soldiers to die."

"Talk about greedy…" Leviathan muttered.

"Too bad, the Resistance has made their last mistake." Phantom added.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"I don't like using bombs but all's fair in love and war." Fefnir replied.

He suddenly heard Iris on his radio.

"Zero, there is a Neo Arcadian Transport on the way. The explosives its packing will level the new base if the payload is dropped!"

"Operator transfer us!" Zero ordered.

A second later Elpizo and Zero returned.

Zero never heard the words that Harpuia spoke after he left.

"I don't think destroying the Resistance is right. However, I will protect Neo Arcadia. If we don't protect the Humans who will?" Harpuia said while he stared at the spot where Zero had been a second before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWhen Zero had returned to base he noticed something was different.

"A new form has awoken…" Iris said in awe.

Zero's armor was now blue and he felt stronger. His large shoulder pads were still white.

"The X form…" Iris whispered as she stared into his blue eyes.

Zero looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"You must have used your Z-Buster a lot."

Zero nodded slightly.

"The data X had given us told us that you might awaken forms if you use the right weapons enough." Iris explained.

"I see. We have to intercept that Transport." Zero turned and addressed Ciel.

She shook her head sadly.

"You will have to intercept it. We can't pinpoint it so we can't transfer you there."

Zero nodded.

"I'm going."

"Wait!" Iris called to him.

"What is it?"

"I'm coming with you. I will be able to disarm the bomb." Iris told him.

Zero shook his head.

"I'll plant a portable trans server for you. You can come then."

"Alright." She agreed.

Zero ran to the launch pad. He didn't have time to spare…

I KNOW I DIDN'T GET INTO DETAIL RELATING TO THE COMBAT. UNUSUAL...

ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE NEWEST INSTALLMENT OF MEGA MAN ZERO ELPIZO.

REVIEWERS: Waves Of Eternal Doom, HolyDragoon, Captain Greene, ZBoi, RandyPandy, Capt. Cheese, AND Jowy Avilon.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING.


	11. Chapter 10

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 10

Desperate Measures

"My name is Kuwagust Anchus, and I will avenge my brother here and now!" The beetle Reploid roared.

"You can't beat me." Zero replied coolly.

"I don't have to. All I have to do is take enough of your time so the aircraft will slam into your base."

Zero didn't reply but instead dashed over to the beetle and rammed his Z-saber into his foe. Zero didn't give the beetle any time to react but ripped out his saber and slashed horizontally. He then slashed downward and to the left. Zero finished with a right, horizontal slash.

"Sorry brother I failed." Kuwagust moaned as he began to explode.

Zero then dashed to the door and dashed into the aircraft. He had to redirect the vehicle before it smashed into the base. He sprinted to the door leading to the bridge. He jumped into the pilot's leather seat and began to punch in numbers.

"Autopilot deactivated." The PA system announced.

Zero saw the base approaching. He judged that it was only a few hundred yards away.  
Zero quickly grabbed hold of the joystick. He pulled upward and to the left. The large craft groaned and slowly pulled out of its course. However, the right wing smashed into the base. The impact made Zero smash into the pilot control panels.

"Warning! Severe damage to control systems, manual control impossible."

"Operator, I need to be transferred." Zero contacted them.

"Understood, transfer in three, two, one…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X sighed as he got off his bed. The repairs had been only partially successful and it would take time for his auto-repair functions to finish repairing the rest of the damage. It gave X something that he hadn't had time for; to reflect and think on the matters at hand.

"X, I wish that I could have done more for you." Dr. Light's voice sounded sad.

"You have done so much for me already." X said as he turned to the blue hologram.

"X, I know you awoke the Guardian Hyper Mode."

"What exactly is it anyways?" X asked.

"The Guardian Hyper Mode is an awesome power that can augment your armors or be used by itself. For example, lets say you donned the shadow armor, if you were to activate the Guardian Hyper Mode afterwards you would create a fusion out of the two. It's easier for you to just try it than for me to explain."

"I see. Dr. Light I have a question, why did you give me so much power anyways?"

"X, I wanted to give you enough power to alter the path of destiny itself. I realized after you fought Dr. Wily all those times in the past that Humanity is destined for war. Only someone who could overturn this could create peace. You have the power to stop all wars. You have the power to exact justice upon evil. X, you are the world's hope."

"Dr. Light, the world needs to learn to fend for itself. I can't parent it forever." X said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero warped back into the base, and saw Iris and Ciel talking to each other.

"Has Vile returned?" Zero asked.

Iris nodded.

"Where's Elpizo?" Zero asked.

Ciel shook her head sadly before she spoke.

"He has gone into the field. I was appointed the acting commander at base."

"I see, but why would he…?"

"He said that he wants to obtain a power great enough to destroy Neo-Arcadia." Iris whispered.

"I get the feeling that it's the Dark Elf he is after…" Zero frowned and then continued.

"Where did he transfer to?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Palette, I'm back." Axl said quietly as he entered the room.

"Good to see you again." Palette smiled at him.

"I hate to leave again but I need to get a message to Zero."

"And then help him right?" Palette asked shrewdly.

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"X, I've thought about what you said. After I prove myself to you I wish to go after my family. I bet that the resistance would be able to get the information I need, and so in exchange I would aid them."

"I see. Once I can ascertain whether or not you are sincere I will decide what I will do. If you are being honest I will allow you to pursue your family."

"Thank you X." Alpha smiled faintly as the legend stood and made his way out of the medical center.

"It's what I do."

SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, I GOT ILL AND THEN MY MOM WAS ON THE COMPUTER A LOT SO I DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE AND THE TIME I WAS ON I HAD A BIT OF A WRITER'S BLOCK... HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE ME.


	12. Chapter 11

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 11

Resurrection

_The Guardians of Neo Arcadia have unveiled the new 'tolerance policy'. This has outraged many humans. The tolerance policy is a simple political engine. It extends some rights to Reploids as well. The plan makes it impossible to retire a Reploid before a trial takes place. While a simple step it has made the Resistance recruitment diminish drastically. Intelligence believes that recruitment of new troops in the Resistance has dropped 45 percent. Coupled with the crushing defeat that they have suffered; Neo Arcadia is in an excellent position to finish the Resistance. However, Zero and Vile are still part of the Resistance and any attack that is to be undertaken must be well thought out. _

_Dr. Tharom_

_Scholar of Neo Arcadia, Former Personal Historian of Master X_

_22XX A.D. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scientist looked at the near completed form of the blue Reploid in front of him.

"Ha-ha… He will be my slave…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alia reached over and touched X's shoulder.

"X, come on, you deserve a break."

X nodded slightly and his stood. He turned toward her and she saw in his green eyes a sorrow that was as great as the years of war that he had lived through.

"Alia…" X suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

She could feel the suffering in his soul. Three hundred years of battle had taken its toll on him. On the one she loved. She held him close to her.

"X, the world will find peace, soon. I know it." Alia whispered.

"At what cost?" X asked brokenly.

"Zero is there, there is nothing to worry about. He'll handle the problems." Alia replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ciel, I am joining this battle."

"Zero?" Ciel looked surprised.

"The Dark Elf. I am not letting my friend's sacrifices be in vain."

Iris looked at him, she smiled at him sadly.

"I understand Zero. Just come back to me." Iris whispered.

He nodded slightly as he began to speak once again.

"Where did Elpizo go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was deep inside Giga City, inside the Central Control Tower. Omega walked over to Chief R.

"I have a message to give you." He said shortly.

"What is it?" Chief R spun and looked into the eyes of the white armored warrior.

"The United States will aid you in your search to destroy the Supra-Force Metal."

"Thank you."

"I am just doing my duty."

"Duty?" R looked confused.

"That's all I have." Omega replied as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A green aura surrounded Zero for a second. Followed by a yellow aura.

Zero smiled. The Rise form and the Energy Form had awoken...

"Wow, for being such an ancient model he has awesome power..." He heard a Reploid behind him say in awe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alpha smiled slightly as she left the medical center. X had given her clearance to walk around the base. However, she did not have authorization to enter key facilities, the Armory being one of them. Her now peaceful, but still glowing crimson eyes swept the halls of the legendary organization.

"Perhaps, one day I will find a home as well…" Alpha muttered as she continued to investigate the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There are four locations Elpizo could have gone. However, each location has a guardian. I'll name the guardians and the areas." Ciel summed up and activated the main monitor.

A second later she continued.

"Burble Hekelot, a frog-like Reploid who guards the forest of Notus. He protects the forbidden forest. I'm not sure why Elpizo would

go here... Then there's 'Fairy Leviathan, one of the four Guardians of Neo Arcadia. She is protecting the Computer Zone's inner

systems. Also, The 'Sage' Harpuia whom is in the Crystal Cave. Elpizo might be after the transfer beacon that was on the ship that just

crashed. Finally there is 'Fighting' Fefnir. He's in the Shuttle Factory. I have no idea why Elpizo wants to go here either.

"I'll go to the forest of Notus. Perhaps I can find Elpizo." Zero decided.

"Very well. Are you ready to begin?"

Zero nodded.

"Operator transfer me to the forest of Notus immediately." Zero ordered.

"Location confirmed, beginning transfer in 3, 2, and 1..."

SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW (SORRY) HOWEVER, I AM GETTING BACK INTO WRITING. (NEXT CHAPTER HAS ME EXCITED)

REVIEWERS: Waves of Eternal Doom, HolyDragoon, Captain Greene, ZBoi, RandyPandy, Capt.Cheese, AND Jowy Avilon.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!


	13. Chapter 12

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 12

Immortal Demons

Nightmare's eyes opened slowly.

"X will pay for this…" He said icily.

Beside him Chaos and Havoc stirred.

"X…I was foolish to underestimate you…" Nightmare said as he rose.

The red armored Havoc chuckled as he stood.

"He thought that we would die like that?" the red armored reploid asked in a scornful voice.

"He doesn't know the truth about us Havoc, and in a strange sense he helped us." Chaos replied.

"I suppose so." Havoc replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elpizo!" Zero shouted and dashed towards him.

As he did he drew his saber. When he drew near he pointed the end of his Z-saber at Elpizo.

"What do you think you are doing?" Zero demanded.

"I am gaining the ultimate power, and then I will be a true hero!" Elpizo replied and dashed into the forest.

"Blast it! I'll stop you Elpizo, you won't get the Dark Elf!" Zero pursued him.

Jumping through the forest and slicing, and dodging the mechanical bees he finally dashed through a door, and was right behind the

former commander of the Resistance. When he saw Elpizo was rising he made a jump to strike Elpizo down.

"Arrargh!" Zero shouted as he struck at him.

Elpizo barely dodged.

"Nice try Zero, but you are too late! I have the key to the seal!" Elpizo dashed into another room.

Zero attempted to pursue him however, a frog Reploid jumped out of the trees in front of him.

"Huh, I thought someone entered here… I must need to have my sensors replaced…" A second later Burble Hekelot's eyes

narrowed.

"You! This is not my day…" Burble looked terrified and prepared for combat.

Hecklot rolled at Zero. The crimson reploid jumped over the frog reploid, whipped around and fired off a charge shot. Burble

stumbled slightly which Zero took to his advantage. Zero dashed over to his enemy and unleashed a flurry of strikes with his saber.

Burble suddenly expanded and the strikes no longer did damage. Suddenly, the frog came plowing towards him. Zero hastily

dodged and slammed his saber into the ground. The shockwave of energy made Hecklot stumble once again. However, this time

Hecklot didn't waste time and went into the trees.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" Zero roared and slammed his fist into the ground.

Zero's anger increased the strength of his attack drastically. A powerful beam of energy expanded outward from Zero in all

directions. It disintegrated the walls, floor and trees. The tiles vanished and the walls crumpled before sharing the same fate as the

floor's tiles. Instantly, trees burst into flames. When he could see again Hecklot looked dazed.

"T…T…This…is the power…of…Zero…? I…It…It's more than I imagined…"

Hecklot attempted to crawl into the only surviving tree in an attempt to flee. Zero, however, was not allowing Hecklot to escape

and call in reinforcements. Zero dashed over to the frog reploid and easily slashed him in half.

Without wasting any time Zero dashed into the room where Elpizo was. As soon as he saw Elpizo he attempted to strike him

down.

"Haha! Now I am yet another step closer… I have only to…" Elpizo chuckled as he vanished.

Where Elpizo had been Zero's saber sliced through just a millisecond later.

"Blast it! I won't allow the Dark Elf to awaken! Operator! Transfer me! I need to go to the next location he could have gone!"

Zero said hurriedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you want me to attack the prison facilities?" Vile asked Ciel.

She nodded.

"Please, Operation rightous strike members are in these facilities and we need them." She pleaded.

"…It's the only way I can be in combat so sure."

"Vile, thank you." Ciel smiled happily.

"Whatever." Vile warped away.

"Vile, just accept the truth about yourself, please…" Ciel whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SYSTEMS BOOTING

RENTRY SYSTEMS ACTIVATING

ESTIMATED TIME OF RENTRY

SIX MONTHS

OMEGA ACTIVATING

DIAGNOSTIC SYSTEMS: ONLINE

SELF REPAIR FUNCTIONS: ONLINE

THRUSTER SYSTEMS: ONLINE

MOVEMENT SYSTEMS: ONLINE

CORE DIAGNOSTICS:……..

UNSTABLE

EFFECTS: OMEGA WILL BE EXTREMELY VIOLENT

LASER WEAPON SYSTEMS: ONLINE

ARM COMBAT SYSTEMS: ONLINE

NIGHTMARE SYSTEM: ONLINE

"Maaas-ster, W-weil…" Omega moaned.

"I….I'll…be….wwithh you soonn…" Omega said slowly.

Around him lights were blinking and Omega felt his massive prison shift out of its orbit trillions of miles away from earth and head to the planet that he had been banished from so long ago… He would serve his creator once again, and this time he would absorb the power that was rightfully his. He would also destroy the blue reploid whom had the audacity to seal him away in the first place.

"I will have revenge…X will die…" Omega vowed.

Zero: The last important piece to his power. If he gained that power which was within the traitor he would become invincible… Forever able to dominate the universe…

True, Zero was the doctor's final creation and the perfect Reploid, but… Omega had all the advantages… He knew Zero like the palm of his hand… Because in a sense he was Zero…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axl smiled at the human girl in front of him.

"Hey, if Zero's helping you I should too, the name's Axl." Axl offered his hand.

She shook his hand faintly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Axl. Zero should be returning shortly." The blond girl said.

"Good to hear. Hey, you didn't tell me your name." Axl reminded her.

"Oops, sorry! I'm Ciel, the leader of the Resistance and a scientist." She blushed faintly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero warped into the base and saw Axl. When the black armored teen tried to approach him he shook his head.

"Sorry Axl, I have work to do. Operator transfer me I'll try to catch up with him in the next area." Zero ordered.

"Zero?" Axl looked confused. Zero's armor had suddenly turned purple. Axl had no idea why or how. Maybe X would know…

"Transfer in three, two, and one…" The now purple Zero vanished.

"Wow, that was fast." Axl noted.

Ciel nodded.

"The former commander has gotten the idea that the Dark Elf is the only way to victory. Zero's trying to stop him." Ciel explained.

"Wha…? I have to help him, could you get me over there too?" Axl asked.

The operators shook their heads.

"We are luck to have gotten Zero in. The area is jammed now, we can't transfer in or out. Sorry." The brunette operator said

sadly.

YOU LIKE? I THOUGHT IT WAS KINDA NEAT, BUT NOT AS NEAT AS I WAS EXPECTING...

ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF MEGA MAN ZERO ELPIZO COMPLETE.

REVIEWERS AWESOME

THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME.


	14. Chapter 13

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 13

The Guardian of Fire

Zero dashed past the flames and jumped onto the ladder. As he quickly neared the top he saw odd UFO like machines dropping towards the floor. He assumed that it had some kind of importance so he destroyed them with his Z-buster. He was about to climb up however, more little objects appeared and so he destroyed them as well with his Z-buster. After he did the X form awoke and strengthened him. Again more UFO's descended, and this time they zipped forward. Zero was barely able to strike them, let alone destroy all of them.

"Blast it…" Zero muttered.

However a second later they zipped upward and Zero noticed that they seemed to be following a trajectory. He quickly scanned the trajectory and began to intercept the odd machines. Once he had destroyed them a large UFO appeared and Zero jumped off the ladder, drew his saber, jumped onto the top of the UFO and began to slice the machine to ribbons. After he did so a small cyber elf escaped from the remains. Zero deftly landed on the cold floor and the cyber elf zipped over to him.

"Thanks for rescuing me! Here, I'll give you some extra power!" The small cyber elf glowed and Zero's armor was reinforced.

"There! I'd give you some more but…" The small elf smiled sadly and flew away.

Zero wasn't even given time to thank the small elf whom had sacrificed so much for him. Zero sighed and jumped back up the ladder. As he did his armor flickered and turned purple. It seemed that the forms awoke as they were needed. Minuets later he confronted a Reploid he had just recently seen.

"Fefnir… Let me pass, I'm not interested in fighting you right now. I need to capture Elpizo." Zero said as he approached the heavily armored Reploid.

"Hmph, I can't do that Zero. We have to fight. You are the only one that I enjoy fighting and I'm not about to pass this opportunity up." Fefnir assumed a fighting stance.

"I see, do you want X's fights against the Dark Elf to have been in vain?" Zero asked coolly.

"They won't be 'hero'. Elpizo has nothing on any of us Guardians. After I defeat you I'll destroy him."

Zero sighed once again and drew his saber.

"That's more like it Zero! Show me what the 'god of destruction' can do!"

"'god of destruction'? I never claimed to be that. Nor am I a 'hero'. But, if an enemy appears I'll defeat it." Zero suddenly dashed at Fefnir, and as he did so he activated his electric chip.

Zero swung downward at Fefnir with a might strike. Fefnir blocked with his massive arm cannon. However, Fefnir winced as he did.

"Not bad…" Fefnir grunted and slammed his left fist into Zero's chest. The powerful attack made Zero stumble backwards.

Fefnir then fired off a volley of shots into Zero's chest.

Zero recovered and struck Fefnir with an electrical blast from his Z-Saber. The electricity enveloped Fefnir but instead of going down Fefnir's eyes were gleaming.

"This will be a fight!" Fefnir said happily as he fired off another volley from his arm cannon.

Zero jumped over the attack and attempted to send another shockwave from his saber at Fefnir however, Fefnir's right arm

suddenly wrapped around his helmet and Zero found himself and Fefnir dashing towards the nearest wall. When they were close to

the wall Fefnir brought Zero in front of him and slammed him into the wall. Zero saw Fefnir jump away and point his arm cannon at

Zero. Zero waited for him to fire off the shots before he dashed forward, jumped over the fireballs and ignite his saber into flames.

Zero then rapidly brought his saber up, and as Fefnir was sent into the air he jumped causing the attack to continue to harm his foe.

Electricity and Fire melded into one; causing an awesome electrical inferno. They descended and Zero decided to attempt to catch

Elpizo.

However, Fefnir had other plans. Zero suddenly sensed a wave of fire come barreling towards him. He quickly rolled to his left and

faced Fefnir.

"Thought I was finished huh? I'm not done yet!" Fefnir roared as he fired a massive volley of fire at Zero.

Zero quickly grabbed his Shield and blocked the fire as he enveloped him. At the same time Zero drew his chain rod and swung it at

Fefnir's leg; the same one Zero had injured when they had first met. The snakelike metal chain wrapped around Fefnir's leg and

Zero sent a massive electrical surge through the weapon.

"Arrrrrrrrgh!" Fefnir cried in agony and collapsed from the powerful currents running through his body.

Zero deactivated the electricity and sheathed his various weapons before he turned to pursue Elpizo once again.

"Sorry Zero…It's too late…He got away…" Fefnir groaned.

"What?" Zero turned back to him.

"Look at that screen…It shows the security of this facility. Elpizo was an intruder and was labeled as such, kinda like you are right

now, and now he's gone…I'm sorry, I just needed a good fight for once."

"…I see. I'm going to investigate anyways."

"I'm going to leave …" Fefnir warped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Palette walked up behind Axl quietly.

"Boo!" She shouted.

Axl just chuckled.

"Hello Palette."

"Why is it that since we first met back in 21XX that I've never been able to startle you?" Palette pouted.

"Because you aren't startling?" Axl suggested.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" She pouted even more.

Axl chuckled.

"Why do you stay with me then?"

"You're my friend." Palette said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega-1, the 'White Demon', the cursed one, and the unforgivable nameless one quietly walked deeper into the city. He was going

to eradicate the largest Maverick cell in the United States. It was all that he had. After one hundred years of this however, he was

getting tired.

"The cursed can never rest. They are destined for oblivion. At least I've put off oblivion for this long. Maybe my punishment will be

lessened for destroying evil for so long. I doubt it…" Omega muttered under his breath.

He defied existence, Man and Machine help each other however, they should never become one. He was 'living' proof of it. He was

mutated by Sigma and now he was a monstrosity that should die, but he had vowed so long ago to topple fate…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alia ran a quick scan. She had had another nightmare. Alia was beginning to become concerned about it. She could tell X was

worried as well. It wasn't normal for her to have nightmares. She hadn't had once for almost a century however, the last few weeks

she had been plagued by constant terrors in her dreams.

SCAN COMPLETE

NIGHTMARES…

SUBCONCIOUS MEMORIES ATTEMPTING TO RESURFACE

RECOMMEND SUBCONCIOUS SCAN AND UPLOAD

She nodded and began to scan her sub-consciousness.

WELL... WILL THE NIGHTMARES BECOME A MAJOR PROBLEM OR WILL ALIA (AND IRIS) BE ABLE TO COUNTER THEM...?

OMEGA'S BACKSTORY (IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE X LEGEND TRILOGY)

OMEGA 'THE END'

- REVERSE ANY POSITIVE NUMBER (X'S POWER HAS TO BE IN THE POSITIVES TO EXIST)

-1 MINUS 1 FROM ANY NUMBER... INCLUDING 0...

ALWAYS GET A NEGATIVE NUMBER.

HE WAS CREATED FOR ONE PURPOSE... DESTROY X AND ZERO...

OMEGA -1 WAS BORN IN 21XX AND WAS GENETICALLY ALTERED INTO THE PERFECT HUMAN, THEN SIGMA ALTERED HIM WITH REPLOID TECHNOLOGY... MAKING THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR, HOWEVER, SIGMA DIDN'T ANTICIPATE HIM TO BE SO POWERFUL, SIGMA WAS THEN FORCED TO USE AN EXPERIMENTAL MIND CONTROL DEVICE TO MAKE OMEGA FIGHT X. HOWEVER, OMEGA BROKE FREE OF THE MIND CONTROL AND LATER AIDED X AGAINST THE VARIOUS FOES. STILL, OMEGA CARRIES A GREAT BURDEN. HE FEELS THAT HE IS A CURSED BEING... HE HASN'T EVER FORGIVEN HIMSELF FOR 'ALLOWING' HIMSELF TO BE MUTATED... WHEN SIGMA WAS FREED OF THE VIRUS HE ATTEMPTED TO REDEEM HIMSELF BY DESTROYING A SUPER WEAPON NAMED ARMAGEDDON... THERE OMEGA FORGAVE SIGMA... BUT SOMETIMES IT IS HARDEST TO FORGIVE YOURSELF...


	15. Chapter 14

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 14

The Guardian of Ice

Zero quickly warped to the next area without hesitating. Dashing through the frozen areas he catapulted himself over an ice elemental golem and zipped through the doors. Once he entered the doors closed and water flooded the room.

"Leviathan… Are you going to attack me like Fefnir did?" Zero asked.

She nodded seriously.

"I have to fight you. True, Elpizo is also a problem. However, you are invading Neo Arcadian territory. It is my duty to destroy all intruders."

"I see. So be it." Zero quickly drew his Z-Saber.

Leviathan dashed towards him and when she drew near she slashed down at him. However, Zero deflected the blow with his Saber and while the two weapons were against each other Zero's Z-Saber erupted into an intense heat. The water's temperature began to soar. Leviathan's eyes widened as she stared into Zero's fierce eyes. The heat continued to soar and suddenly, ignoring all properties of fire the energy blade erupted into an inferno of fire. Zero grabbed hold of Leviathan's Halberd and ripping it out of her hands he slashed with his fiery Z-Saber. Leviathan screamed in agony however she managed to drop to the ground, roll past him and reclaim her weapon. Zero turned to confront her and he noticed that her right shoulder was still the color of superheated metal. The gash ran across her shoulder to about midway down her stomach. Her deep blue eyes were filled with an intense pain.

"I'm not through yet!" She shouted and swinging her halberd towards him ice arose from the tip of her spear and shot towards him.

Zero hastily grabbed his shield and deflected the razor sharp fragments.

"If I strike her again like that it could kill her…" Zero muttered.

He deactivated the flame chip and the boiling water slowly started to cool back down. After he deactivated the flame chip he put his shield back and grabbed the chain rod. Using it as a whip he wrapped the chain rod around her halberd and with a mighty pull he ripped it out of her hands a second time. When the halberd neared him he grabbed it and swung the Chain Rod back at her. The metal cord wrapped around her and bound her.

"It's over Leviathan." Zero told her.

"I can't give up." She struggled against her bindings.

"I didn't want to have to do this but…" Zero sighed and began to drain her energy from her by using the skill he had acquired from Burble Heklot.

She screamed in agony for a few minuets before she collapsed. Zero pulled the Chain Rod back to him and walked over to her.

"She's unconscious…" Zero noted and dropped her weapon next to her.

Afterwards Zero dashed into the next room. All he found was an extremely taunting note from Elpizo.

"Operator, transfer me. I need to go to the next area."

Understood, Transfer in three, two, one…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WARNING!  
DARK ELF AWAKENING!  
BABY ELVES ACTIVE!  
WARNING!  
DARK ELF AWAKENING!  
BABY ELVES ACTIVE!  
WARNING!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X suddenly sensed that the seal was in even more danger. In concern he rushed into the command center of Blitzkrieg HQ.

"I need an update on the seal program." X said in a grim voice.

"Sir, the seal is intact. However, since the Baby Elves have left the Resistance the seal program has taken a nasty hit.

"I see, I also need a report on the Omega Prison."

Archmaidon quickly pulled up data on her computer.

"Sir, the prison has shifted from its orbit! Omega is active as well! Plus his power is growing! The nightmare system in Omega is exploding in power. It's only a matter of time until the prison crash lands on earth and frees Omega."

"No…My mistake is coming back to haunt us all." X whispered.

He should have destroyed Omega. But, his soft heart was the undoing of everything…He had failed everyone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Layer, I need the data from the beta 332 project." Gate called to his assistant.

"Yes sir." Layer quickly pulled up the data and transferred it over to him.

"Are you happy?" Dr. Doppler asked her suddenly.

"Dr. Doppler?" Layer swiveled her chair and faced the venerable doctor.

"You haven't taken a vacation in years; you haven't even contacted Blitzkrieg for almost eighty years."

"What does happiness have to do with proficiency Dr.?"

"Your heart is important too Layer." Dr. Doppler said gently.

"My heart has only cared about one and he was already taken." Layer replied.

"So you threw yourself into your work." Dr. Doppler surmised.

"Yes."

"You don't need to be in love to live. Life is more than just work. You and Omega-1 never seemed to get that."

"Omega-1 didn't fight just because he wanted to Dr. He felt that was all he had left. He feels that he doesn't deserve to live."

"That might be but he needs to forgive himself and live. You need to live as well."

"Are you trying to be my grandfather or something?" Layer asked.

"If necessary." Dr. Doppler grinned at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ciel cried as she suddenly realized that Elpizo was gone for good. The wonderful Reploid she had once known was no more…

"Why Elpizo? Why did you have to become a monster?" She cried.

"Ciel, you've known him for a long time, do you truly think that his heart is completely corrupt?" Vile asked her.

"I…I don't know…" She sniffed.

"It will probably sound odd coming from me but, believe this, he can still be saved."

"Vile…" Ciel suddenly flung herself onto the purple Reploid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Vile's immense surprise his arms gently held her as he spoke to her soothingly. He noticed her tears were dropping onto his armor but surprisingly he didn't care.

"It will be okay Ciel." Vile whispered gently to her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alpha reflected back; ever since she had been captured her hatred was diminishing. It was almost like X's organization was bringing back her humanity… She thought back to her brother; her loving wonderful brother. As she thought about him her eyes began to fill with tears and for the first time since she had been altered into what she was now she began to cry. She felt the suffering that she had caused and she felt her guilt overwhelm her.

"I'm so sorry…" She wept.

She had been wrong. She let her hatred of the man who had mutated her overwhelm her, and in the process destroy all traces of her humanity. She finally understood why Omega-1 felt so cursed. She felt the same way…

WELL, SURPRISED ABOUT THE UPDATE BEING SO 'SOON'? I HAVE EASTER BREAK AND THAT MEANS I GET TO WRITE MORE! I MIGHT JUST UPDATE ON A NEAR DAY TO DAY BASIS...

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X�


	16. Chapter 15

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 15

Sage Harpuia

"Will you confront me too?" Zero asked the green Reploid. 

Harpuia shook his head. 

"Are you here to stop Elpizo?" Harpuia asked.

Zero nodded. 

"Yes. I am."

"You are a little too late. Sorry, he got to the transport beacon before I could stop him. I wonder what he is up to." Harpuia wondered. 

"He's after the Dark Elf. I'm trying to stop him but he seems to be just a step ahead of me." 

"The Dark Elf… How did he find out about that?" Harpuia wondered to himself. 

"I'm not a hundred percent sure about that but I do know that no one wants that thing to awaken. The Resistance is desperate to subdue him so he doesn't get that power." Zero replied. 

"I agree. I'll work on hunting him down. I would also like to offer a temporary alliance to the Resistance in this attempt to capture or destroy Elpizo." 

"You will need to ask Ciel, she's the commander of the Resistance, not me." 

"I'll contact her then." 

"Sounds fine, now I need to transport back to base and let everyone know that I haven't apprehended Elpizo yet."

"I bet that will be fun." Harpuia noted dryly. 

Zero chuckled.

"By the way, we know where the Dark Elf has been sealed. If Ciel accepts the temporary alliance I will allow you clearance to enter the area. That way you can help stop him from awakening the Dark Elf."

"Thanks Harpuia." 

"I'm not doing it for you or your Resistance. I'm doing it for Master X and Neo Arcadia." 

Zero nodded slightly and warped back to the Resistance HQ. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Iris? Iris? Iris… No! This can't be happening! There's no reason for me to go on! What am I fighting for?" Zero's agonized cry pierced the silence.

Iris' eyes snapped open. Once again she saw the vision of Zero's agony. 

She guessed that her systems had recorded a little past her death and heard what Zero had said. However, Iris didn't want to jump to any conclusions. What if it was a warning instead? What then? She was worried. Not for her safety as much as she was worried about Zero. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vile left Ciel and quickly found a quiet place.

"Pull it together Vile. You are a Maverick, that's all. You love destruction. Mavericks don't care about others and I am a Maverick. This pitiful band just lets me destroy things easier. I don't care about them! Right…?" Vile asked himself. 

He wasn't sure anymore…. The way he had treated Ciel was not how a Maverick was supposed to treat a crying woman…

"Err…I meant little girl…" Vile muttered. 

What was wrong with him. He only existed to cause death, destruction and mayhem. But, why did he feel this way?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ciel, we have an incoming transmission… It's from Neo Arcadia's General Harpuia."

"Patch it through." Ciel ordered. 

"Yes Ma'am." The brown haired operator saluted her. 

"Dr. Ciel, I recently talked to Zero and I came to a conclusion. In light of Elpizo's current actions I would like to offer a temporary alliance between the Resistance and Neo Arcadia. If you accept I will allow Zero to enter the temples without being considered an intruder while we confront Elpizo. This means that he could freely traverse the Temples." 

"What do you want in return?" Ciel asked hesitantly.

"If possible I want to take the Baby Elves back to be returned into their prisons. I would also like one of your best engineer's to help strengthen the Seal to the Dark Elf to make it harder for it to be released." 

"Would you like me to strengthen the Seal? I know a lot about Cyber Elves after all." 

Harpuia smiled.

"I wasn't going to suggest that you yourself come to do this seeing as Neo Arcadia and the Resistance are in a state of war. Do you feel that you can trust us that much?" Harpuia asked curiously. 

"I know about you Harpuia. You have a strong code of honor. Besides that, Zero or Vile would rescue me."

"You have great faith young one." Harpuia said in a respectful voice. 

"I'm older than you are Harpuia." Ciel reminded him.

Harpuia smiled. 

"But I have seen much more than you have. Anyways, back to business, do you accept the temporary alliance?" Harpuia asked. 

Ciel nodded.

"We have to stop Elpizo." She answered.

WOW, I LIKE THE FACT I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE MORE THAN ONCE TODAY . SURE, THIS CHAPTER ISN'T EXACTLY LARGE BUT, IT DOES WHAT I WANTED IT TO DO.

NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE THE CLIMAX AND THE BATTLE AGAINST ELPIZO...


	17. Chapter 16

Mega Man Zero Elpizo 

Chapter 16

The Wary Alliance

"Alright, Zero you are to transfer to the Neo Arcadian temple immediately." Ciel said without preamble as he returned. 

"Fine by me." 

"Zero you've already faced two of the Guardians and Burble Hecklot. You need to rest." Iris was worried. 

"I know but I don't have time. Operator transfer me!" Zero ordered.

"Transfer in three, two, one…"

Zero vanished and Iris stood staring at the spot he had been just moments before.

"Zero…Come back to me alive…" Iris begged quietly.

"Too bad Neo Arcadia wouldn't let me come along." Vile said in a disappointed voice.

"They think you are a Maverick Vile." Ciel said gently.

"I know but it isn't fair that Zero gets all the fun." Vile grumbled. 

"Vile, you are just the one I was looking for." Cerveau noted as he entered the room.

"You! You're still lucky that the Resistance needs you. I still haven't forgotten you chaining me down to that bed!"

"Hey, I didn't physically bind you to that bed." Cerveau replied mildly. 

"Well, I'll still hold it against you." Vile grumbled.

Iris chuckled slightly.  
"Anyways, I would like you to test out this new weapon, its still in its experimental stages but it is essentially a laser that can penetrate any type of shielding." 

Iris could almost see Vile's eyes light up.

"Sounds fun." Vile sounded excited at the prospect of a powerful new weapon. 

"Then follow me, and I'll hand it over to you for testing. I'll need you to tell me everything, any problems, speed of attacks, etc." 

"Great." 

"Vile will be Vile." Iris chuckled. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You asked for Zero to help?" Fefnir roared.

"It's tactically an excellent decision." Phantom supported Harpuia.

"He killed; no murdered our master!" Fefnir growled. 

"He destroyed a copy of his best friend, that's all." Phantom said cruelly.

"Enough!" Harpuia silenced them both. 

The three Generals turned to face Harpuia.

"My decision stands. Zero will not be attacked unless he attacks you intentionally. Until then grow up! The fate of this planet is more important than a petty grudge." Harpuia said icily.

"I understand Harpuia but still you could have warned us earlier, instead of a few minutes before Zero arrived." Leviathan grumbled. 

"I didn't have a lot of time to do so." Harpuia replied shortly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel so helpless Alia." X confided in her. 

"I know X, but you have done enough for now. Trust Zero, he will come through you'll see." Alia suggested. 

X nodded. 

"Yeah." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lets stop Elpizo, I don't care if you have to destroy him, but we have to stop him, more matter the cost." Zero said without preamble to the four Generals. 

They nodded seriously.

"That I can agree with. The Dark Elf must not be released." Harpuia said as he approached Zero.

"What do you want me to do?" Zero asked. 

"Wait for Elpizo in the final room. You will be the last line of defense against Elpizo. If we fail in destroying him then we will try to send back up to you as well." 

Zero nodded.

"Leviathan, show Zero where he is to stay to protect the seal." Harpuia ordered. 

"Yes sir!" She saluted and opened a door leading to a sprawling staircase. 

Outside there were twenty Pantheon units waiting. 

"Your orders General?" One of the Pantheon soldiers asked. 

"We are going to the Sealed Chambers. You are to provide security for the Forbidden Chambers." Leviathan ordered. 

"Yes Ma'am!" The Pantheon saluted. 

"I didn't know that they could talk." Zero noted to her. 

The blue reploid nodded.

"Yes, they can talk. We have a couple of real chatterboxes from time to time." Leviathan replied. 

"Unfortunately we have one in this squadron Ma'am." The unit Zero assumed to be the leader added.

Leviathan's hung her head sadly.

"Why did Master X order that all of them should be equipped with voice systems?" She mumbled.

"It could be worse." Zero replied. 

"I don't see how it could be worse." Leviathan replied. 

"You could have units that are like Axl." Zero answered. 

"Huh?" She looked confused. 

"Read up on him sometime or just meet him if you get the chance, you'll see what I'm talking about."

"What is so bad about him?" 

"One practical joker isn't too bad but just imagine if you had Pantheon's with that personality trait." Zero replied dryly. 

Leviathan shuddered. 

"Bad thought, really, really bad thought." Leviathan looked horrified at the mere idea.

DRAWING CLOSE TO THE FINAL BATTLE OF MEGA MAN ZERO ELPIZO...

STILL, ONCE MEGA MAN ZERO ELPIZO IS FINISHED WATCH OUT FOR ITS SEQUEL; MEGA MAN ZERO OMEGA...

IN THIS ZERO WILL CONFRONT AN ANCIENT NIGHTMARE THAT HAS BEEN REBORN...

PLUS, EXPECT MORE SUDDEN SURPRISES, TWISTS AND TURNS THAT WILL REALLY ALTER THE FUTURE FOR ZERO AND HISTORY ITSELF...

AS A SIDE NOTE, WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A PREQUEL TO THE MEGA MAN X VENGEANCE TRILOGY?

IT WOULD ONLY BE 1 STORY THAT WOULD EXPLAIN IN DETAIL WHAT LED TO THE YEARS OF 21XX, IT WOULD TAKE A DEEP LOOK INTO THE EVIL AND HOW IT BEGAN TO UNFOLD...

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	18. Chapter 17

Mega Man Zero Elpizo 

Chapter 17

The Forbidden Chamber

"So this is the Forbidden Chamber of Neo Arcadia…" Zero mused as he looked around. 

"Indeed. The Seal to the Dark Elf is in the center of the room. Fefnir, Harpuia, Phantom, and I all worked to reinforce it seeing as the body of X was resting as the seal." 

"What?" Zero spun and faced her. 

"It just looks like X; it isn't the real deal. I think he did that to make anyone who might actually destroy the seal think that they had gotten rid of him too." Leviathan replied quickly. 

"X was always full of surprises." Zero chuckled. 

"What is he like; I mean what is he really like?" Leviathan asked. 

Zero contemplated her question for a second. 

"He is compassionate. He always hated battle. Sure, his power is unbelievable but, X hates to raise up arms. He loves deeply. X also believes in personal freedom. He also firmly believes that this world needs equality above anything else. He would be a great father figure for anyone." 

"Really? Would he be even willing to talk to someone like me?" Leviathan asked worriedly. 

"Why are you worried? Knowing X he'd most likely accept you with open arms." Zero replied. 

"What? But we were designed off of copy X." Leviathan objected. 

"…Have you ever seen anything in X's history reveal that he would turn his back on someone?" Zero asked. 

"Master X might have…" Leviathan replied. 

"You read the data about copy X; Leviathan. Trust me; X even befriended the most evil Maverick that had ever existed. This and love redeemed that Maverick and turned him into a Reploid who would fight for hope. That Maverick, you know of him, but you don't know him as a Maverick."

"Who?" Leviathan asked. 

"It was I…" 

"You were a Maverick?" Leviathan looked at him fearfully.

"Long ago, Thanks to X however, I was given a chance to become who I am now." 

"Zero…" Leviathan was at a loss for words. 

However, a beeping noise suddenly drew near. 

"Ma'am General Harpuia requests that you return to your post." The blue Pantheon soldier saluted. 

"Very well." Leviathan nodded and left the large chamber.

Zero began to prepare himself for the upcoming fight….  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aww Man! This is boring!" Axl whined.

"Shut up already!" A Resistance soldier begged. 

"But…" Axl began. 

"You lived a hermit for how long Axl?" Palette prodded. 

"Well…" 

"You can survive a few more hours of boredom!" She replied forcefully. 

"Yes Palette." Axl grumbled.

The entire brigade of soldiers near him cheered after he became silent. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This thing is fun!" Vile said as he fired off the crimson beam once again. 

"Have you finished testing it yet?" Cerveau asked. 

"Nope, need to test it out on a few other things first." Vile replied. 

"You've been firing it off for three hours straight." Cerveau mentioned. 

Vile shrugged. 

"These things take time." Vile said reasonably as he vaporized a test subject. 

"And recourses." Cerveau added dryly. 

"Hey, I didn't make this world. I only try to destroy it." Vile replied. 

"Uh huh…" Cerveau groaned. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fefnir looked at the being in front of him.

"How…? How could you have beaten me…?" Fefnir asked the former commander of the Resistance.

"The baby elves have granted me much power foolish one." Elpizo replied scornfully.

"We will stop you…" Fefnir vowed as he warped away. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero, its Leviathan. Fefnir has been defeated by Elpizo. I'm going to confront him next. Hopefully my skills have improved enough to defeat him." Leviathan said grimly. 

"I know that this is unusual but good luck Guardian of Neo Arcadia." 

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Leviathan cut contact with him after these words. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll admit that you were stronger than the last Guardian but, little girl you should have stayed home." Elpizo kicked her across the room.

"I failed…" Leviathan mumbled and warped away before Elpizo could kick her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phantom fought hard but was also defeated. Soon after that Harpuia was defeated as well. 

Harpuia panted and contacted Zero once he had escaped Elpizo. 

"Zero…I couldn't stop him." Harpuia gasped. 

"I understand. I'll finish this." 

"Thanks…" Harpuia whispered. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you are here Zero…" Elpizo murmured.

"Indeed, now I will stop you. Once and for all." Zero dashed towards Elpizo and started to swing his saber but was suddenly caught in an unusual electrical current. 

Zero couldn't move. He watched in horror as Elpizo calmly walked over to the seal, drew his long rapier and thrust it into the fake version of X. Immediately the seal shattered and exploded. Once the light had dimmed a large cyber elf floated above Elpizo. 

"I did it! I defeated X at last!" Elpizo said triumphantly. 

Zero was released from the barrier and the mother elf was drawn into Elpizo. 

Another explosion occurred. This time however, it was one that sent shockwaves of power instead of fire. Elpizo seemed to stretch and distort before another shock wave erupted. 

Elpizo's clothing vanished and the armor he was wearing mutated. The rapier Elpizo wielded widened and lengthened. His hands gained claws, and his feet became hideous. He also had a dark aura surround him. Suddenly, Elpizo's now wicked eyes opened and with a terrible smile that only expressed evil Elpizo spoke. 

"Zero… I have finally become invincible, and now it is time for me to destroy the other 'legendary' hero…" Elpizo spoke in an evil voice. 

"…Even with the Dark Elf helping you I will defeat you." Zero replied and readied himself.

THE FINAL BATTLE OF MEGA MAN ZERO ELPIZO BEGINS...

WHAT ABOUT ALPHA? WHAT IS HER PART IN THIS?

A MILLION QUESTIONS REMAIN... 

REVIEWERS: Waves Of Eternal Doom, Holy Dragoon, Captain Greene, ZBoi, RandyPandy, Capt. Cheese, AND Jowy Avilon

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. (IN PARTICULAR; THE LOYAL REVIEWERS) THANKS FOR THAT. IF I WAS NEVER GIVEN A REVIEW I'D... I'D BE UNABLE TO CONTINUE THIS WITH AS MUCH ENJOYMENT. THIS WOULD NATURALLY MEAN THAT I WOULDN'T CATCH ERRORS AS WELL EITHER... 

YOU GUYS ENCOURAGE ME MORE THAN YOU KNOW! 


	19. Chapter 18

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 18

The Dark Elf

Elpizo began to dash towards him while slicing with his rapier. Zero double jumped over him as he charged his Z saber. Whipping around Zero send the shockwave of energy into Elpizo's back. Elpizo spun and rammed his rapier into Zero. The hit made Zero stumble backwards but he kept his balance and a second after the X form awoke Zero fired off a flurry of charged shots at Elpizo. Each of them connected. 

Zero then dashed towards Elpizo and the Power form activated as he delivered a crushing overhead slash from his Z-saber. Elpizo threw a large purple sphere from his left hand and it divided into several smaller ones that surrounded Zero. Instantly the defense form awoke and began to protect him from the multiple hits that he suffered from the glowing purple balls. After they dissipated the rise form awoke and Zero delivered a flurry of Saber strikes at Elpizo that lifted Elpizo into the air.

Elpizo did a back flip in mid air and attempted to use gravity as his ally against Zero. However, the active form awoke and Zero jumped up to Elpizo and moved so rapidly that he delivered thousands of attacks in a matter of seconds. Zero continued the assault as they dropped to the ground. After they hit the earth Elpzio attempted to skewer him with the large rapier. 

However, thanks to the Active form Zero had become so fast that he dodged the attack and began to strike Elpzio from behind. Suddenly Zero sensed something behind him and jumped. The shots from the warped in Neo Arcadian Pantheon soldier slammed into the back of Elpizo instead of Zero. The purple power form took over again and Zero slammed down a devastating hit on Elpizo. 

The pantheon soldier then hit Zero with a volley of three shots. Zero dodged Elpizo's rapier and fired off a charge shot that destroyed the pantheon soldier. Zero then turned his attention back to Elpizo. Zero's saber began crackling with electricity and Zero then dashed towards and stabbed Elpizo with the thin electrical blade. Multiple electrical balls shot off in various directions; one destroying a newly summoned foe. 

The X form awoke again and Zero pounded Elpizo with charge shots. Elpizo finally staggered and collapsed to his knees.

"The power that nearly destroyed the world…It was not enough! Dark Elf grant me more power!" Elpizo called.

The Dark Elf appeared again and energy poured into him. Suddenly there was an explosion of light and Elpizo screamed. A moment later Elpizo as Zero remembered him was gone and instead seemed to be replaced by a foe that reminded Zero of the second form of copy X. However, this form looked truly evil…

"Time to die Zero." Elpizo's voice rumbled. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"X…I need to tell you and Alia something…" Alpha said nervously. 

"Sure." X stood and they went to X and Alia's room. 

"X, Alia…I know this doesn't cut it but….I'm sorry. I let my hatred get the better of me, I threatened Alia, and I tried to destroy you X… Having time to think and everything showed me how wrong I was…I'm so sorry." Alpha said with her head bent. 

She couldn't look them in the eyes. They were so much better than herself….She felt a hand on each of her shoulders, looking up she saw that X, and Alia had each placed a hand on her. 

"Alpha, everyone makes mistakes. I forgive you." X said gently.

"I forgive you too Alpha. Just don't go down the path of hatred again." Alia said. 

She nodded as tears filled her eyes. She quickly brushed them away. She was too strong to cry she told herself. 

However, after looking back up and seeing the forgiveness and compassion in their eyes she lost the ability to hold the tears back. Alia held her as she cried. She cried because of the years of pain, regret, the forgiveness being given, and because for the first time in many years she felt that she was loved. Her emotions were overwhelming her senses. Her heart felt like it was beginning to beat once again. 

"How can you forgive me? Me of all people?" She asked as tears continued to trail down her face. 

Alia's hand brushed the stray lock of blond hair that had covered Alpha's face as X spoke. 

"It's because we care." He said simply. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero jumped up and slammed his saber into the head of the odd form. A shockwave of power exploded and Elpizo began to fall apart. 

"No! I have the power of the Dark Elf I can't have lost!" Elpizo wailed in agony as he exploded. The Dark Elf and the baby elves flew upwards through the ceiling. 

After the light cleared an extremely wounded Zero looked at the shattered form of the former Resistance Commander. 

"Zero…" Elpizo whispered. 

An exhausted Zero approached. 

"Zero…Thank you… You stopped me from doing something unforgivable… Please tell Ciel that I'm sorry… Zero, I'm sorry for destroying X too…I lost control of myself…I forgot………….my….true……..duty..." Elpizo's eyes began to close as a large beautiful Cyber Elf appeared. 

Energy poured from the cyber elf and it went into Elpizo's body. Elpizo's shattered form disappeared and Elpizo the cyber elf was born. 

"Ahhh…She saved me… Zero, she is not evil..." Elpizo said in a whisper. 

"I know." Zero replied.

A second later Elpizo flew away and the Mother Elf flickered and became the Dark Elf once again. 

"Zeerroo…" 

"You're in pain aren't you?" Zero said to the Dark Elf. 

The Dark Elf flew away without speaking again. 

"X…What should I do…?" Zero asked quietly. 

Zero sighed, contacted the four Generals telling them what happened, and warped back to the Resistance base. 

"Zero!" Iris cried and rushed up to him. 

"Hey…" Zero whispered before a second later pitching forward into Iris' open arms.

Zero knew no more.

DRAWING CLOSE TO THE END... MEGA MAN ZERO OMEGA WILL BE SOON...

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LATEST INSTALLMENT. 

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X 


	20. Chapter 19

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 19

Decent

_The Four Guardians have announced a state of Emergency. The Dark Elf has arisen to cause chaos and destruction. In a move that is not completely unsurprising they have declared that they will not attack the resistance until this newest threat is destroyed. Even though they have announced that they will not take action against the Resistance Neo Arcadia's armies are being ordered to be built up to even larger sizes._

_On a different note the Reploid Tolerance policy has evolved into a policy that now makes it illegal to destroy a Reploid just because of how much energy they use. _

_Dr. Tharom _

_Scholar of Neo Arcadia_

_22XX A.D. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero…" Iris whispered while she sat at his bedside.

Her beloved Zero was pale and Cerveau was hastily working on his damaged body in a desperate attempt to save him. Zero's body had taken severe damage and if the way his body was shaking was any indication he was going into the Reploid form of shock.

"Don't leave me…Please…" Iris whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega-1 clenched his fist as he looked at the ruins of the Dark Elf seal.

"I was too late…" Omega-1 slammed his fist into the wall; completely destroying it in frustration.

Holding his weapon in front of him he drew his blade and ignited it. He stared into the green energy for a long moment.

"I'm sorry X… This blade couldn't help Zero out in time." Omega murmured as he turned it off and returned it to its resting place on his shoulder.

He walked across and began to search for evidence on where the Dark Elf had fled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SEAL DESTROYED

DARK ELF FREED

OMEGA PRISON ACELLERATING

"Lord Weil…I'll be on the earth soon…" Omega rumbled as he watched the stars shoot past.

For too many years had he been sealed in this prison. He would have his revenge on X; the one who had sealed him so long ago and he would use the very thing that X had used to seal him away to destroy him…The Mother Elf, or the Dark Elf…..

"X… If you hadn't had such a soft heart I wouldn't be able to return. So I suppose I have to appreciate that much…" Omega murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alpha you've proven that you have changed. I'll let you go as you will." X said as he neared her.

"Thank you X." Alpha smiled at him.

She would make it up; she would release justice ten times over for each sin.

X placed his hand on her shoulder and a moment later they warped away, and into an armory that Alpha had never seen.

"Your equipment is over there." X pointed to the corner.

She looked at where X pointed and walked over to her armor and weapons. She quickly donned her armor and walked back over to X as she secured her two large beam sabers.

"Thank you X. I promise to make it all up." Alpha vowed.

"I know." X replied simply and warped them to an empty field.

"Neo Arcadia is just north of here. I trust that you will do the right thing. Alpha, just remember this; always follow your heart." X told her.

She nodded seriously. Her crimson eyes still glowed but they didn't have the malevolent gleam that they used to contain.

"Thank you X." She whispered.

X surprised her with a simple and quick hug.

"If you need anything you can contact me." X gave her the communications codes required.

"You've become the father I've never had…" Alpha whispered with tears threatening to overwhelm her again.

X's eyes were filled with emotion.

"I'm honored." X whispered.

For the first time she hugged him by her own decision.

"Thanks for everything dad." Alpha said as she released him.

X's eyes were watery as he replied.

"You're welcome. I'm honored that you'd call me dad." X whispered.

She smiled faintly.

"You and Alia have become my family." She explained and began her new journey knowing that she had a loving home to return to if she ever needed to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X watched his adoptive daughter begin her journey. As she vanished onto the horizon he returned home. He would have a lot to tell Alia…

SORT, SIMPLE, AND ONE CHAPTER TO GO. WATCH FOR MEGA MAN ZERO OMEGA!

REVIEWERS: Waves Of Eternal Doom, HolyDragoon, Captain Greene, ZBoi, RandyPandy, Capt. Cheese, AND Jowy Avilon

THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME TO REVIEW!

SURPRISE! I'LL GIVE A LITTLE BIT OF INFO ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER.

EXPECT TO SEE VILE, CIEL, AND AXL PLAY A LARGER ROLE NEXT CHAPTER...


	21. Chapter 20

Mega Man Zero Elpizo

Chapter 20

The Endless Waltz of War

"Vile, you okay?" Ciel asked.

Vile nodded slightly as he handed the powerful laser to Cerveau.

"Yeah I'm fine." Vile replied.

"Vile, Zero is severely injured from his battle against Elpizo and the Dark Elf. Until he's able to fight we are going to have to depend on you."

"You'd trust a Maverick?" Vile asked in surprise.

"Trust a Maverick? Never. You? Always." Ciel answered.

"But, I'm a Maverick." Vile replied.

"In the past you were. But what about now? No. I believe in you Vile." Ciel told him.

Vile felt strange; as if her words were true.

"I see." Vile replied as he gathered his thoughts.

"Vile, let me in. I want to understand you better." Ciel pleaded; her eyes were filled with tears.

"Why? Why would you want to get to know me?" Vile asked; his voice sounded strange even to him.

"Because I believe in you." Ciel told him.

"Thanks." Vile said simply.

Suddenly he found a scientist in pink clothes colliding into him; her arms wrapping around him. Vile tensed instantly, but after a second his own arms returned the hug; against his better judgment.

"Ciel…" Vile whispered.

"Don't ever forget that I believe in you Vile. I always will." Ciel promised.

"I…I won't forget." Vile promised in a shaky voice.

She lifted her head so she could see his helmeted face and she smiled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axl walked into the maintenance room where Zero was resting. Iris was at his bedside; her head rested against the corner of the bed. Zero's eyes fluttered slightly and opened slowly.

"Good to see you're alright." Axl smiled at his old friend.

"Axl…It's been a long time." Zero noted.

Axl nodded.

"That it has." Axl agreed.

As soon as Zero spoke Iris' eyes flew open and she looked at him. After a moment and she registered that he was truly alright she launched herself on him.

"Zero!" She said excitedly from his chest.

"Iris…" Zero whispered in an exhausted voice.

"Hey buddy, take a rest." Axl told him.

Zero nodded tiredly and his eyes closed again. Zero didn't see his armor suddenly become black.

"The proto form…" Iris whispered to a sleeping Zero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alpha walked into the desert while her mind wondered what she should do. She thought deeply. She had a number of options; one of them was joining the Resistance, another was becoming a vigilante like Omega-1 was; the last was to try to find what was left of her biological family. Now that she was thinking clearly that scientist that had altered her probably had just let her family die. She knew that her biological father and mother had died early but she had had a brother. She wished she knew what had happened to him. The last thing she remembered that he had said was that he was marrying. Perhaps, her brother's family lived on. The odds were against her but she wanted to know. But, how was she supposed to find the information she needed?

Then an idea came to her. What better place to gather information than from the technologically advanced Resistance. They had elite hackers and scientists. Alpha had never met them but according to the rumors she had heard they were even able to penetrate Neo Arcadia's powerful defenses.

If that was true; and was most likely since the 'god of destruction' had destroyed Copy X she would be able to look up family records. That was if the Resistance was willing to help her. If they did she would help them through their next missions to repay their kindness. If not, she would leave and hack into the systems herself. It would take much longer and would be much more difficult but either way she would find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X had spoken to Alia and he remembered how moved she had been when Alpha had called her family. Shacking off the wondrous emotions X looked at the assembled operators.

"How long till the prison lands?" X asked.

"Just a matter of days now Sir." One of the newer operators told him.

X sighed. His heart was troubled and he was indecisive. Shaking his head he left the communication center, his mind filled with plans.

"X, you are planning to leave again aren't you?" It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." X pulled Alia to him.

She laid her head on his chest and sighed with both contentment and sorrow.

"But, X…" She trailed off as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know Alia. But, I still feel as if I have a duty to the Earth." X told her as he caressed her hair.

She sighed.

"X you said it yourself; you can't parent this planet forever." Alia said gently.

"Yeah…" X admitted.

"Only if it becomes necessary do I want you to join in X. The Resistance needs to do this on its own. It isn't your fight." Alia whispered.

"Are you saying this because you don't want me to go or you believe that it isn't my fight?" X asked.

"Both." She replied simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega trekked through the desert when he detected a signal that he had hoped he would never encounter again.

"Alpha…How you escaped X is beyond me but I will stop you from harming this planet." Omega-1 growled and dashed towards where she was.

Never again would she destroy an innocent life. He would stop her. Permanently.

I LIKE THIS ENDING. PERFECT FOR A SEQUEL DON'T YOU THINK?

WATCH FOR MEGA MAN ZERO OMEGA...

AN ANCIENT HERO WILL RETURN, OLD NIGHTMARES SHALL ATTEMPT TO DESTROY THE PLANET, OLD FOES BECOME ALLIES...AND...A DARKNESS WILL ATTEMPT TO ABSORB THE LIGHT... ZERO WILL BE CONFRONTED WITH THE WORST EVIL OF ALL...AN EVIL SPREAD FROM AN INNOCENT HAND...

SINCERELY GARDIAN X


End file.
